Contrôle Parental
by LadyMrou
Summary: Contrôle Parental mis en place... Que se passe-t-il quand des papas et des mamans poules vous surveillent de trop, voir vous épient, ne vous laissant aucune liberté ? Naruto et Sasuke vont le découvrir en bien comme en mal ! Leurs parents ressuscitent après plusieurs années de disparition, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment et pourquoi ? Au programme : humour, bêtises, séries à l'eau
1. Chapter 1

Naruto :

Contrôle parental :

Chapitre 1 : tout redevient normal ! Ou pas !

Un jeune homme était accoudé sur sa terrasse et contemplait le ciel couleur nuit, plongeant son regard dans cette immensité bleu sombre et peuplé d'étoiles, de planètes et d'autres choses aussi mystérieuses les unes que les autres. Il s'imaginait habitant ces merveilles de l'espace infini, des merveilles qui rendaient chaque existence plus belle à vivre. Il trouvait son repos et sa quiétude dans ce ciel étoilé, une belle nuit d'été. Puis il posa son regard sur les maisons et les lumières du village qu'il habitait. C'était de toute beauté. Bien plus tôt, il s'était rendu compte qu'il suffisait simplement de lever les yeux pour être envahi par tant de beauté. Il suffisait simplement de lever les yeux, pour être heureux.

Ce jeune homme était grand, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu océan qui admiraient le paysage en face de lui. Des cicatrices surplombaient ses joues, donnant l'impression d'avoir des moustaches de chat. Son torse était magnifiquement sculpté, et à sa ceinture se trouvait une petite sacoche, contenant une multitude de kunais et de shurikens. En effet, quasiment tous les habitants du village, ou du moins la majorité étaient des ninjas, de différents niveaux. Il y avait des aspirants, les Genins, des ninjas de classe moyenne, les Chûnins, des ninjas d'élite, les Jôhnins et enfin, les unités des forces spéciales, chargées de protéger l'Hokage, le chef du village. Naruto, lui, n'était qu'un Genin, mais était promu au rang d'Hokage. Il était considéré par tous comme le héros du village, il l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises, et avait vaincu le grand Madara Uchiwa, qui menaçait le monde entier de sa pupille, et enfin, il avait ramené son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiwa après un combat dont il fut le vainqueur. Il était incroyablement fort et tous les shinobis sans exception le respectaient. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il n'a pas toujours été aimé par tout le monde. Abritant en lui le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, orphelin de naissance, on le haïssait comme la peste. Chaque enfant, adulte l'évitait. Et il se retrouvait plus seul que jamais, délaissé au ban de la communauté. Mais tout cela avait changé. Il avait eu des amis, il a grandi, il est devenu fort. Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki du village caché de Konoha.

Il fut tiré de son monde par la sonnette de chez lui. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, et vérifia que tout était rangé, ce qui était fait, pour une fois. Il passa par sa chambre, puis la cuisine, avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris par la personne qui se trouvait devant. D'ailleurs, la personne, qui était une jeune femme, aussi. Elle rougit fortement, puis baissa les yeux, soudainement très intéressée par le sol. Naruto ne comprit pas sa réaction et la fit entrer.

La jeune fille possédait de longs cheveux noirs, aux reflets étrangement bleutés. Elle avait deux yeux de perles, mais n'était pas aveugle. Elle était très timide. Elle se prénommait joliment Hinata. La jeune fille aux yeux de perle était très belle, mais depuis qu'elle avait avoué au blond son amour pour lui, en plein milieu d'un combat, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, ce qui avait secrètement blessé le héros du village. Son étonnement laissa place à la joie et demanda à la jeune kunoichi de s'asseoir quelque part, lorsqu'il remarqua le paquet qu'elle tenait en main. Il attendait l'occasion de la revoir pendant longtemps, mais elle était venue d'elle-même. Quand elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il avait compris que la femme qu'il aimait n'était pas en fait Sakura, sa meilleure amie, mais elle. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné, pour lui, elle était intervenue en plein milieu de son combat afin de le protéger, pour lui, elle avait risqué sa vie. Pour lui. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et enfin, quand lui était détesté de tous, même de Sakura, elle était la première à l'encourager intérieurement, et plus que tout, croire en lui, et l'aimer.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine et posa son paquet sur la table en face d'elle et balbutia :

« Bon…Bonsoir, Naruto, on m'a dit que ça faisait plu… plusieurs jours que tu restais enfermé chez toi, je me suis inquiétée, enfin je veux dire, tu vas bien ? Je t'ai apporté des ramens de chez Ichiraku.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Naruto.

-oui, répondit-elle.

-Merci, Hinata, franchement, tu es un ange, toi au moins tu sais ce qu'il me faut ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Elle rougit de plus belle au compliment, tandis que le blond dégustait avec appétit son bol de ramens. C'était son plat préféré et son péché mignon. Quand il mangeait comme il le faisait, c'est-à-dire, rapidement avec une mine de bienheureux collée au visage, on dirait un gamin. Elle détourna les yeux et fut frappée par les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là. Une femme, âgée d'environ trente ans et un homme du même âge à peu près. Les deux personnes ressemblaient trait pour trait au blond qui mangeait toujours, sans rien remarquer. L'homme était blond, les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Naruto et la femme avait des cheveux rouges de plusieurs mètres de long. Il semblait contents, mais restaient silencieux.

« Dis-moi Naruto, commença Hinata.

-Mhhhh, dit-il simplement en continuant de manger.

-Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui ça ?

-A ta droite ! »

Il leva les yeux de son bol et regarda qui ça pouvait être. Il les vit et détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur son plat préféré, et répondit simplement à la jeune femme :

« Oh, c'est juste mes parents…

-Tes parents ? Je vais les saluer alors, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers eux, bonsoir, je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, je suis une amie de Naruto.

-Enchantée, je suis la mère de Naruto, je m'appelle Kushina, se présenta la femme aux cheveux rouges.

-et moi, c'est Minato, son père, sortit l'autre blond, alors comme ça tu es du clan Hyûga ? Quelle branche, principale ou parallèle ?

-Principale, répondit-elle, puis elle se tut, commençant à comprendre. »

Elle regarda le héros du village, qui mangeait encore, il en était à son sixième bol. Elle soutint son regard avec insistance jusqu'à qu'il sente qu'on l'observait. Il leva les yeux, les planta dans les siens, et lui aussi, il commença à comprendre.

« AH! DES FANTÔMES ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier, Naruto se leva et courut, suivi de près par Hinata. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence et s'engouffra dans la nuit, une bourrasque de vent se propagea dans le petit appartement, faisant s'envoler les objets par la même occasion. N'importe qui aurait cru qu'il y avait eu une tornade, car maintenant, l'habitation était dans un désordre chaotique. Ses parents fixèrent les bombes qui venaient de sortir en courant à toute vitesse, et Kushina fit simplement remarquer à son mari que ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle démarrer au quart de tour. Après quelques minutes, on put apercevoir dans la rue, un blond et une rousse, courir après un autre blond et une noiraude effrayés. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent devant une échoppe de ramens, celle où Naruto aimait manger son plat préféré, le restaurant Ichiraku. Le chef cuisiner Toïchi, ne vit que deux tornades, l'une blonde et l'autre noire, coursées par deux autres de leur semblables, une blonde et une rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi hurlent-ils ? Et pourquoi courent-ils ? Interrogea Toïchi.

-je n'en sais rien, répondit Ayame, sa fille et serveuse.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Tsunade ne va pas être contente d'être dérangée par tout ce raffut ! s'exclama un Chûnin qui avait tout entendu de la conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le chef cuisinier, occupé à faire cuire les pâtes.

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils se dirigent vers le boulevard, en face du bureau de l'Hokage, la colère de Tsunade sera terrible, rendit-il.

-Aye, les pauvres ! Souffla Ayame avec compassion. »

Partout dans Konoha, on entendait des cris apeurés. Tous les villageois étaient étonnés de voir ainsi hurler deux de leurs ninjas. Même les réverbères ne pouvaient éclairer les visages des assaillants et des victimes, tellement ils allaient vite. Devant le boulevard mentionné tout à l'heure, Naruto et Hinata croisèrent deux autres ninjas, visiblement très effrayés eux aussi, coursés eux aussi par des personnes plus âgées qu'eux. Les deux arrivants les virent, et se posèrent quelques questions. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre, essoufflés par tant de course. Devant le blond et l'héritière du clan Hyûga, se trouvaient Sasuke et Sakura, les deux meilleurs amis de Naruto, dans une étrange tenue tous deux. Les parents de Naruto arrivèrent, et les autres assaillants aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, et regardèrent leurs victimes d'un œil amusé. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en voir…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux : Soda

_Oranginja, LE soda des ninjas, qui redonne du peps et de l'énergie après l'entraînement ! Redonne des forces, fait le plein de vitamines, peut s'utiliser sous la douche, apporte une haleine fraîche à l'odeur d'orange ! Oranginja, la boisson 4 en 1, l'arme indispensable ! Nouveau ! Oranginja peut prendre la forme d'un kunai ou d'un shuriken ! Oranginja ! LE soda des ninjas à petit prix !_

Itachi Uchiwa regardait attentivement l'écran du poste de télé en face de lui, assit sur un canapé, sirotant un Oranginja. A la télévision passait la pub de la boisson qu'il sirotait, sa préférée. L'Uchiwa, âgé environ d'une vingtaine d'années n'était pas comme les autres. En effet, lors de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi, il avait été ressuscité par Kabuto, le bras droit du ninja légendaire défunt, Orochimaru, il possédait l'une des plus extraordinaires pupilles de dôjutsu, le sharingan et le Mangekyu qui va avec. Après une longue journée d'entraînement avec son frère et la petite amie de celui-ci, il avait déposé sa carcasse sur son canapé blanc très confortable à son goût. Il ne voulait pas manquer ses séries préférées, « les experts Konoha » ou « scènes de Ninjas », qui passaient sur M6feuilles. La pub terminée, l'une de ses séries immanquables débuta, et personne ne s'étonna de voir un shinobi penché au-dessus de sa télé écran plat, les yeux exorbités et se collant littéralement sur l'image emplie de sang, d'armes et de feu.

Assis sur une chaise, Sasuke Uchiwa, le frère d'Itachi, et le meilleur ami de Naruto, réfléchissait intensément, mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Après le massacre de son clan par son frère, il décida de déserter Konoha, son village natal et de rejoindre l'infâme Orochimaru, afin de devenir plus fort, animé par un terrible sentiment de vengeance. Il le tua après et partit rejoindre son frère, il l'affronta et le tua, acquérant à son tour un nouveau pouvoir : le Mangekyu. Peu après, il apprit qu'Itachi avait été manipulé, et le massacre de son clan eut juste pour but de protéger Konoha. Haineux envers son village, et les souffrances que ce lieu « maudit » avait causées à son frère, il avait en tête de le détruire, manipulé alors par Madara Uchiwa, puis fut vaincu par Naruto, qui le considérait malgré tout comme son meilleur ami et le sauva des ténèbres. Sasuke lui devait tout, sans lui, il ne serait qu'un pauvre déserteur minable, et n'aurait jamais revu la lumière, l'amitié, et l'amour. Car sans le vouloir, toute cette histoire avait fait souffrir ses amis. Et pour ça, il s'en voulait, et il devait trouver l'occasion de se racheter, même si il ne le montrait pas. Il affichait toujours un air ténébreux et silencieux, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il possédait des cheveux noir corbeau en épis, et des yeux de la même couleur. Il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine verte olive et brune chocolat, composée essentiellement d'un frigo gris métal, d'étagères, de placards, de nourriture et d'ustensiles ne lui servant à rien, en effet, avec lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon, aux yeux vert émeraude, qui parlait et parlait aux murs pendant des heures, faute que Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas, et qu'il ne répondait que par des « Mhhhh » absents, n'étant prononcés que pour lui faire croire qu'elle ne parlait pas seule. Elle se nommait Sakura Haruno, et était sa petite amie.

Fugaku et Mikoto avançaient d'un pas vif dans le quartier des Uchiwa, d'autres personnes étant derrière eux, les membres du clan regagnant un à un leurs pavillons. Lorsque les deux conjoints furent à disposition du leur, ils furent étonnés de voir de la lumière éclairer la véranda et le reste du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et virent, affalé sur un canapé, leur fils aîné Itachi, devant une télévision qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. Tombés en étonnement face à cette scène inhabituelle, Itachi les vit et les salua d'un signe de tête, absorbé par son émission.

Puis ils entendirent des bruits venant de la cuisine, ils ouvrirent la porte violemment, à un tel point qu'elle faillit s'arracher en plein vol, et ouvrirent grand la bouche. En effet la scène et l'image face à eux étaient des plus déroutantes et gênantes. Sasuke, et une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étaient en sous-vêtements et collés l'un à l'autre. Quand les deux amants sentirent un courant d'air venant de la porte, ils se retournèrent simultanément, et furent étonnés de voir les deux adultes là où devait se trouver la porte. Ils se séparèrent, et Sakura partit se cacher derrière le frigo, tandis que Sasuke se grattait la tête, mais ne rougissait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sakura, tremblante.

-Viens Fugaku, on les dérange ! dit Mikoto d'une petite voix.

-OUI MAIS PAS DANS MA CUISINE ! EN PLUS ON NE LA CONNAIT MÊME PAS ! Cria-t-il en colère.

-C'est juste mes parents… Répondit Sasuke en soupirant.

-Oui, Madame sans vouloir vous brusquer, mais vous nous dérangez ! Adressa Sakura à la mère de Sasuke.

-NAN, MAIS QUEL CULOT ! DEHORS ! S'écria le père. ON NE TE CONNAIT PAS, QUI T'AS PERMIS D'ENTRER ?

-De un, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, Chûnin de Konoha ! DONC MAINTENANT VOUS ME CONNAISSEZ ! ET DE DEUX, C'EST ITACHI ET SASUKE QUI M'ONT AUTORISEE ! ALORS VOS REMARQUES VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES GARDER ! Cracha Sakura à un Fugaku vert de rage.

-Pour qui tu te prends espèce de sale gamine ?

-Moi une sale gamine ? Espèce de vieillard sénile ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Fugaku, le poing levé. »

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'arrêta, ayant entendu un bruit venant du salon. Puis elle crut apercevoir une ombre bouger. Elle s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Fugaku quant à lui, continuait de hurler, et sa femme essayait vainement de la calmer. Puis il entendit lui aussi un bruit, et se tut. C'était un bruit de quelque chose qui se traînait, quelque chose de lourd. Un bruit de ferraille qui se plie, puis apparut au seuil de la porte Itachi, qui semblait dans un autre monde. Il ne regardait personne, et faisait simplement avancer sa carcasse. Sakura soupira de soulagement, puis se rappelant d'un détail, elle blêmit. Itachi Uchiwa avança vers le frigo, Sasuke blêmit à son tour, le frère aîné ouvrit la porte de l'appareil, faisant se répandre une vague de froid, dans la cuisine demeurait un silence pesant. Il prit une canette d'Oranginja, puis partit au même rythme qu'il était venu, n'étant pas conscient qu'il avait répandu un blanc monumental.

« AH DES FANTÔMES ! Hurlèrent deux shinobis en coeur. »

Sasuke prit la main de Sakura, puis courut à toute vitesse, telle une Ferrari en pleine course. Toujours pieds nus, il déboula dans le quartier, suivi de près par ses parents, Sakura encore accrochée à lui et s'envolant derrière lui, comme un cerf-volant. Ainsi traînée dans les airs, elle hurla à tue-tête, tandis que tous deux progressaient cette fois-ci dans les rues de Konoha. Ils passèrent devant l'équipe Gaï, qui venait à peine de rentrer de mission. Ceux-ci furent retournés par deux tornades, puis encore deux autres, plus âgées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Neji.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Tenten.

-Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces quatre tornades ont mis toute leur fougue et leur jeunesse, pas vrai Gaï-sensei ?! S'écria Lee.

-Oui ! Nous devrions prendre exemple sur eux ! Chaque goutte de sueur mise dans cette course infernale rendra le gagnant plus glorieux encore ! Imitons-les dès maintenant, ordonna Gaï.

-quels idiots, pensèrent Tenten et Neji en cœur. »

Arrivés au carrefour en face du bureau de l'Hokage, ils furent étonnés de voir courir Naruto et Hinata, comme eux furent étonnés de les voir ainsi dans cette tenue. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Naruto, Hinata et leurs poursuivants par la même occasion. Les assaillants les avaient rattrapés et Sasuke et Sakura ne furent pas rassurés de voir que le blond et la noiraude eux aussi étaient auparavant coursés, mais eux par une rousse et un blond. Ils étaient encerclés, et n'avaient tous les quatre aucun échappatoire. Que faisaient des fantômes à Konoha ? Telle est la question que se posèrent les quatre jeunes victimes de hantise.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre Trois : Une nouvelle mission !

Le temps ne passa pas très vite pour les quatre victimes, ils hurlèrent à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Même Hinata, la plus discrète des quatre hurlait comme s'il y avait mort d'homme. On aurait cru que le diable était passé, et chaque habitant, encore endormi, ouvrit la fenêtre pour beugler plus fort encore. Il régnait à Konoha une ambiance bruyante en cette nuit d'été qui n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant. Bientôt, tout le village se mit à hurler, et il y avait un tel brouhaha que l'Hokage elle-même, ne faisant pas exception cria avec une telle intensité dans sa voix que tout le monde se tut à son entente. Les habitants, sentant la colère terrible de la (vieille, mais n'osaient pas le dire, de peur de se faire arracher leur petit chef) Tsunade, ils se réfugièrent dans leurs lits, et on n'entendit plus parler d'eux. Tsunade, la blonde aux gros seins servant d'Hokage, sauta de la fenêtre avec fracas, brisant et craquelant le sol à l'atterrissage, les huit ninjas, même les parents blêmirent et devinrent plus blancs qu'un drap. Elle s'avança vers eux et hurla :

« SAKURA ! SASUKE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE ?! »

A l'entente de leurs noms, les deux jeunes gens tremblèrent et chacun se précipitèrent vers Naruto et Hinata, qui, eux aussi avaient pris peur, et ils leur prirent leurs vestes, dévoilant chez Hinata une poitrine aussi grosse que celle de l'Hokage. Mais aucune des personnes présentes n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

« MINATO ! KUSHINA ! FUGAKU ! MIKOTO ! VOUS ÊTES CENSES ÊTRE MORTS ! QUE FAITES-VOUS LA ? RETOURNEZ DANS VOTRE TOMBE ET FOUTEZ-NOUS LA PAIX SALES FANTÔMES ! Cria la vieille blonde.

-ET C'EST UNE MANIERE DE NOUS ACCUEILLIR ? ON REVIENT D'ENTRE LES MORTS JE TE SIGNALE ! Répondit une rousse en colère. »

La vieille Tsunade se tut, elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rigola un instant, et toute rage fut dissipée. Ce n'était pas des fantômes, mais bien des êtres vivants, avec une consistance et un cœur. Ils avaient été ressuscités ! Quel bonheur pour elle ! Et les autres firent de même, ils rigolèrent tant, et pleurèrent par la même occasion, mais les deux rivaux, le brun et le blond se retinrent un peu. Les rires disparus, Naruto se grattait la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Mais vous êtes des fantômes, ou vous êtes vivants ? Demanda l'imbécile blond.

-Naruto, espèce d'idiot, ils sont réellement vivants ! Beugla Sakura.

-Triple idiot, ajouta Sasuke.

-ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter Saskey, maugréa Naruto. »

Les parents réunis se retinrent d'éclater de rire, tant la scène était comique. Tout le monde ici était heureux de se retrouver. Devant eux apparut un vieillard aux longs cheveux, que Naruto reconnut entre milles. Il se précipita vers lui et se réfugia dans ses bras pour y pleurer. Son maître, le grand Jiraya, l'un des ninjas légendaires, avec Tsunade. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le frappa, lui reprochant de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt. Celui-ci répliqua qu'avec tout ce raffut, il ne pouvait épier les femmes en paix. Naruto et Minato rirent de bon cœur, mais la réaction de Kushina fut toute autre. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui voulait sûrement dire, en utilisant un traducteur maternel, « Je te préviens, si mon fils fait comme toi, je te jure que tu vas mourir une deuxième fois ! ». Le vieux pervers recula de plusieurs pas et trembla de tout son être. Après toute une heure où on pouvait entendre dix ninjas, hurler de rire, s'époumoner et se serrer dans les bras et s'embrasser comme des bienheureux, l'heure de se quitter fut pesante, étant donné le fait que la nuit progressait à la vitesse de cent kilomètres à l'heure… donc nos dix ninjas joyeux et pas tous imbéciles se dirent au revoir. Ce furent Hinata et Sakura qui se rappelèrent les premières qu'elles avaient des pères sans aucun doute furieux contre elles, elles s'éclipsèrent en vitesse. Les parents de Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que les deux fils prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer. Les garçons d'un côté, les adultes de l'autre. Il régnait une ambiance tendue chez les adolescents qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qui arrivait là. Leurs parents quant à eux les regardaient avec de drôles de têtes. Les visages des garçons éclairés de temps à autre par la lumière orangée d'un réverbère, ils évitaient de lever les yeux. Quelques fois, ils s'échangeaient des mots sur les dernières missions passées ensemble, histoire de faire croire que tout allait bien. Il régnait un silence très gênant ce qui était assez compréhensible. Vos parents, morts depuis belle lurette, ressuscitent subitement et sans crier gare. Arrivés chez Naruto, ses parents découvrirent avec attention là où leur fils vivait depuis des années. Aussitôt Kushina bondit, et rangea tout ce qui traînait, elle replia les vêtements de son petit garçon, elle jeta les détritus, et enfin, elle prit une serpillière, et lava l'appartement de fond en comble, tout cela avec une vitesse impressionnante, digne d'une mère maniaque accroc à la propreté. Une fois tout le travail terminé, elle se retourna et sourit à son fils. Celui-ci ne tint plus. Il sauta dans ses bras et la serra très fort, tout en pleurant. Kushina, d'abord étonnée, passa une main dans les cheveux et le caressa comme un bébé. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son fils pleurait de bonheur.

« Vous m'avez manqué, parvint-il à articuler. »

Le soleil passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, et vinrent éclairer le visage d'une jeune blond de seize ans, couché par terre. Le lit au-dessus de lui était occupé par une rousse à la chevelure de trois kilomètres de long. Et à côté de lui siégeait son maître, qui dormait encore, saignant du nez. Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant. La veille, il avait dû céder son lit à ses parents, par manque de place. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, s'étonnant d'y rencontrer, et surtout la vaisselle faite, l'appartement propre et le petit déjeuner prêt. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son père se retourna et afficha un grand sourire. Naruto le lui rendit et entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit sa mère arriver, baillant, les yeux mi-clos, décrétant d'une voix ensommeillée que ça sentait bon. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et pratiqua tout le rituel matinal. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en sortit enfin et découvrit devant la porte sa mère, qui attendait en tapant du pied. Et derrière elle se trouvait Jiraya, profondément ennuyé. Il retourna dans sa chambre et constata que tout avait été rangé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, perdu. Il était heureux que ses parents et son maître soient de retour, mais il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient été ressuscités. Et puis le fait qu'ils soient là lui faisait une impression étrange, comme si des personnes, il ne voulait pas dire étrangères étaient chez lui. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, il était orphelin, et avait toujours vécu seul dans son appartement. Sasuke devait aussi être troublé. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus vu ses parents. Il devait être aussi déboussolé que lui. Soudain, il pensa à Hinata. Son père avait dû lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, par sa faute, et il s'en voulait de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Sakura aussi a dû bien se faire engueuler. Il retourna dans la cuisine, et autour de la table était rassemblée toute sa famille. Il s'assit à son tour et attaqua son petit déjeuner, et fut étonné de voir que ce n'était pas des nouilles instantanées comme il en avait l'habitude, mais une assiette emplie de bacon, d'œufs, et un verre de jus de fruit trônait face au plat. Il regarda sa mère, qui avait remplacé son père aux fourneaux, et elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas son étonnement. Il détourna le regard pour avaler d'une seule traite la nourriture, ce qui fit plaisir à la rousse. Il débarrassa rapidement, et prit son étui à armes et attacha son bandeau frontal. Tout le monde le regarda, puis on entendit sonner à la porte. Le blondin se précipita pour ouvrir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver devant sa porte, tout comme la veille, Hinata, qui regardait, cette fois-ci, en l'air. Soudain, il sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule, puis une seconde sur celle qui lui restait de libre. Il tourna et vit sa mère qui le regardait lui puis la jeune fille, et son père faisait la même chose. La jeune héritière ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est la Godaime, elle veut nous, nous voir, et nous confier une, une mission, à, à toi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, le capitaine Yamato et, m, moi. Et on doit la voir dans une, heu, heure.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'est gentil. Je vais me préparer et je te rejoins. Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t-il. Ou non, rentre, c'est mieux. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, et la fit asseoir. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sortit un sac, l'ouvrit et fourra quelques affaires. Puis il ressortit en hâte, mais ne vit pas ce qui était devant lui. Il trébucha et s'écrasa sur le sol. La princesse aux yeux de perles courut l'aider à se relever. Naruto jeta un regard vers ses parents. La rousse qui lui servait de mère était aux anges, et son père le regardait, très fier. L'ermite pas net, quant à lui, était trop occupé à fixer Hinata avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, les gouttes de sang et le filet de bave en supplément. Enfin, il fixait plutôt la poitrine de cette dernière. Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier, et le pervers se ravisa vite fait de laisser traîner ses yeux dessus. Il l'accompagna dans le salon, la déposa sur un canapé, et la laissa plantée là, étonnée. Puis il retourna chez ses parents, qui étaient retournés dans la cuisine. Son père sifflait, la tête levée vers le plafond, et sa mère poussait des « Kyaaaaa » toute seule. Il se planta devant eux.

« Que ce soit clair, ce n'est pas ma copine ! Expliqua-t-il. C'est juste une amie.

-Ouais, ouais, approuva Minato, pas très convaincu.

-Tu sais faut pas avoir honte devant nous, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Et puis je dois t'avouer, elle est très belle, tu l'as bien choisie ! Sortit subitement Kushina.

-Et aussi physiquement très avantageuse, ajouta Jiraya. »

Le héros du village le foudroya du regard. Il déglutit, et ferma la bouche. Sa mère et son père se turent. Il repartit dans le salon, suivi de sa petite famille. A leur arrivée, Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Derrière eux, l'adolescent fermait son appartement à double tour. Puis ils descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble. Le vent souffla et les feuilles de l'arbre tout près s'envolèrent. Le petit groupe avançait dans les rues de Konoha, où, aux extrémités, des maisons collées entre elles et alignées montraient leurs belles couleurs variées. Le sol n'était pas pavé, mais en terre. Jiraya, Minato et Kushina regardaient absolument partout, car oui, ils n'avaient pas arpenté les rues du village depuis longtemps, tout avait changé, et rien n'était comme dans leurs souvenirs. A un carrefour, Hinata aperçut Sasuke et Sakura, habillés décemment cette fois-ci. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Les quatre ados se saluèrent brièvement, et on put remarquer que les deux arrivants étaient, comme les autres, suivis des parents de l'Uchiwa, le frère en promo. Ils terminèrent le reste du chemin qui les séparait de l'imposant bâtiment rouge, qui était le bureau de l'Hokage.

Dans une pièce, éclairée par la lumière du soleil éclatant, se tenait assise à son bureau, une blonde à l'imposante poitrine, sirotant tranquillement un petit verre de saké, cachée derrière une montagne de paperasse, à l'abri de tous les regards. Son ancienne disciple, et aussi son bras droit, Shizune, une grande femme brune et très sévère quant à la manière de Tsunade à travailler, s'était absentée, mais n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Cette dernière ouvrit discrètement la porte, et passa derrière le dos de la blonde, qui se délectait, sans la voir, de sa boisson préférée. Puis elle posa une main sur son épaule. Tsunade sursauta et renversa sur son vêtement l'alcool, la tâche de liquide se répandant rapidement. Elle poussa un grognement de colère et au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Agacée, elle marmonna un « entrez » qui en disait long sur son humeur, et lentement, la porte s'ouvrit. D'une prudence défiant toute concurrence s'avancèrent deux hommes, l'un couvert d'un masque et les cheveux gris en épouvantail, l'autre à la chevelure brune et sans intérêt. Ils refermèrent la porte de bois, et s'avancèrent vers elle quand tout à coup, elle se rouvrit à la volée, tout simplement poussée par un pied. Un blond entra, tout souriant et excité à l'idée de partir en mission.

« ALORS, MAMIE ? COMME CA T'AS UNE MISSION POUR NOUS ? Hurla-t-il, s'adressant à la blonde plus que fâchée »

Une tempe ressortit sur le visage de la femme, déformé par la rage. Elle serra le poing. Kushina regardait son fils, une expression fière collée sur elle. Son père s'efforçait de sourire, gêné et se grattant la tête. Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke et Itachi le fixèrent, un peu agacés. Sakura sentit le danger et frappa l'imbécile qui lui servait de coéquipier, aussitôt Tsunade se calma. Elle leur tendit un parchemin et intima à l'équipe de s'en aller. Ainsi l'équipe sept, l'utilisateur du Mokuton, et l'héritière du clan Hyûga sortirent. Ne restèrent que les parents, Itachi, et l'ermite pas net. Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux, un par un.

«Itachi, Fugaku, Kushina, Mikoto, je vous renomme Jôhnins de Konoha ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui maître Hokage ! Dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

-Quant à toi, Minato. Tu reprends ton rôle de Hokage ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

Naruto : Contrôle parental 

Chapitre 4 : Mal de mer sauce Saké

Le soleil baignait de ses doux rayons un imposant bâtiment rouge. Sur le toit trônait une pancarte, sur laquelle on pouvait y lire le mot « Feu » c'est-à-dire, le nom du pays. A l'intérieur se trouvait le bureau des chefs des villages les Hokage. Lorsqu'un ninja y était appelé, c'était pour recevoir une mission. Mais pas seulement. C'était aussi dans cette pièce peinte en jaune, et possédant de nombreuses fenêtres que certains shinobis se faisaient sévèrement sermonner par une (vieille) femme, dont tout le monde craignait sa colère.

Assis sur une chaise pour bébés, d'une manière très inconfortable, la Quatrième Hokage contemplait avec effroi la pile de dossiers non-classés, qu'il devait lire et signer un par un. Ceux-ci atteignaient carrément le plafond, tant ils étaient nombreux. Ils emplissaient une grande partie du bureau. La lumière, franchissant la fenêtre de verre, ne parvint pas éclairer le reste de la pièce, rencontrant trop d'obstacles de papier. D'autant plus que la Cinquième du Nom ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. La blonde était affalée dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, les pieds sur la table. Elle sirotait tranquillement un verre de saké, le rose aux joues, un paquet de biscuits dans la main. Elle semblait ailleurs, aussi, même si on se foutait d'elle, juste sous ses yeux, elle ne remarquerait rien. Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper du travail que la Cinquième du Nom ne voulait pas faire ? Néanmoins, si l'assistante de la Sennin venait à apprendre les nouvelles coutumes de sa maîtresse, il pouvait être sûr qu'il y aura du bruit. Le pauvre ne connaîtra jamais la tranquillité.

Le vent soufflait délicatement et faisait se gonfler la voile aussi blanche que les nuages à la moindre de ses caresses. Le ciel était bleu, tout comme les flots de l'océan, calme et apaisé. Les vagues frappaient doucement la coque du navire qui naviguait par-là, le portant vers une destination inconnue. Il faisait beau, et la température était douce. Sur le pont du bateau, six personnes se trouvaient là. Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, et aux yeux bleu mangeait un bol de son plat favori, tandis qu'un jeune homme à la masse chevelue en bataille noire du même âge que lui le regardait avec dégout, tant les manières de son meilleur étaient écœurantes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était agrippée à son bras. Deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux gris, l'autre bruns faisaient le point et discutaient tranquillement. Une autre jeune femme, quant à elle, rêvassait, lorsqu'elle s'écria :

« Il y a une île ! Là-bas ! »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita pour voir. Il y avait bien une île c'était le pays du Saké, là où ces shinobis devaient accomplir leur mission, c'est-à-dire capturer Kabuto, et ramener du saké à Tsunade. Un volcan surplombait cette petite étendue de terre, fumant avec intensité. Quelques palmiers, cocotiers et bananiers décoraient la plage de sable jaune, offrant à la côte un magnifique paysage tropical.

Que faisaient-elles donc là ? Elles n'en savaient rien, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation. Elles avaient embarqué clandestinement dans la cale de ce fichu rafiot. Et voici Mikoto Uchiwa qui vomissait ses tripes, assistée de près par Kushina Uzumaki. Les deux mamans poules, lorsqu'elles avaient appris que leurs fils étaient partis pour une mission qui pouvait s'avérer périlleuse, elles avaient couru, n'emportant avec elles. Les deux femmes les avaient suivis, qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ? Le bateau pencha vers la gauche, et les deux femmes suivirent le mouvement du navire. En un instant elles s'envolèrent d'un endroit à l'autre de la cale dans laquelle elles enduraient d'atroces souffrances. Une rousse se prit une caisse en pleine figure, lui laissant au passage une jolie trace rouge sur le visage.

« Allez Itachi, dégage de là, et allons nous entraîner !

-Non, je ne bougerai pas, père ! Objecta le dénommé Itachi.

-Mais tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à regarder la télé, et à pleurer pour ces fichues séries à l'eau de rose, ordonna son père, allez lève-toi !

-Elles sont trop bien ces séries ! Protesta le jeune homme.

-Debout ! Quand donc vas-tu te lever ? Demanda Fugaku Uchiwa, agacé.

- Quand j'aurai rattrapé dix ans de séries manquées ! Répondit-il, captivé par l'écran coloré devant lui. »

Enfin, il avait enfin terminé ! Tous les dossiers étaient classés, lus et signés. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin de cette histoire, eh bien Minato s'était trompé. Maintenant, un seul problème subsistait encore. C'était de réveiller Tsunade, qui s'était endormie, ivre. Il gesticula dans tous les sens, pas moyen de la réveiller. Il cria, hurla, mais c'est comme si elle était sourde. Alors il eût une idée et s'exclama :

« Eh ho ! Sale Vielle ! Tu fais la sieste comme tes amies centenaires ! »

Elle ouvrit aussitôt un œil furieux, elle se leva et donna un coup de poing magistral sur la table, qui se brisa en deux. Elle fixa Minato avec rage, celui-ci fut pris de tremblements violents, face aux regards haineux de la femme. Elle se leva et le poussa. Il tomba, mais la chaise pour bébés resta accrochée à lui. Il ne parvint pas à se relever, car il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire sadique collé au visage. Puis elle s'en alla, le laissant à terre, à contempler le plafond.

Enfin le calvaire était terminé ! Le bateau s'était arrêté, les vomissements aussi. Les deux mamans poules semblaient renaître de leur malaise. Elles ouvrirent la porte de la cale, et s'assurèrent que tout le monde était descendu. Personne sur le pont. Elles sortirent, et se cachèrent derrière un tonneau, elles se glissèrent en-dessous, et avancèrent progressivement. Elles trouèrent la face avant du cylindre et Kushina y glissa son œil. Lentement, mais sûrement elles marchaient, se sentant extrêmement à l'étroit dans ce tonneau de bois. Mikoto trébucha, puis cogna sa tête sur celle de son amie, et elles tombèrent toutes les deux. Elles se relevèrent, la rousse laissant traîner ses longs cheveux derrière elle, telle une queue. Enfin arrivées à destination, c'est-à-dire sur le côté droit du bateau, elles se débarrassèrent de leur déguisement et sautèrent. Seulement, au lieu de plonger dans l'eau comme prévu, elles atterrirent sur le sable dur, leurs fesses se gonflant. Kushina jura, Mikoto pleura, et toutes deux provoquèrent un grand brouhaha sur l'île du Saké. Eh bien, ça commençait bien, leur poursuite !

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Naruto : Contrôle Parental**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Mon fils est un déserteur !**_

La joyeuse troupe composée de ninjas plus ou moins valeureux progressait tranquillement dans un petit village du pays du Saké. Naruto s'arrêta devant une petite boutique. Il en ressortit les mains encombrées d'une bouteille d'alcool, pour son Hokage. Puis l'équipe reprit sa route. Elles devaient absolument collecter des informations. Pendant que Hinata, Sakura, Yamato et Kakashi interrogeaient les passants, Sasuke et son meilleur ami se retournèrent, ayant entendu un bruit. Derrière eux se trouvaient un tonneau. Pourtant, il n'était pas là auparavant. Etrange. Ils continuèrent de marcher, puis entendirent un frottement particulier, et se sentirent observés. Ils dévissèrent leurs têtes, et furent étonnés de voir la barrique dotée de longs cheveux roux. Ils continuèrent comme si de rien n'était puis dévissèrent leurs petits chefs une nouvelle fois. Non, ils n'avaient pas rêvé ! Le baril avait bien bougé ! Ils furent soudainement pris d'un doute. Ils reculèrent et se placèrent devant le tonnelet. Ils le soulevèrent et ne furent pas étonnés de trouver leurs deux mères, c'est-à-dire Kushina et Mikoto, accroupies, un grand sourire coupable aux lèvres. Le reste de l'équipe les vit aussi, et soupira. Bon, tant pis. S'il y avait deux shinobis en plus, cela augmenterait leurs chances de réussite.

Enfin, il avait enfin réussi à le faire bouger de là. Comment il avait fait ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, tant il était heureux du résultat. Fugaku Uchiwa était le plus chanceux des hommes. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait réussi à faire décamper son fils fan de séries à l'eau de rose de ce maudit canapé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'entraîner. Ce moment allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Si seulement il avait pu prendre quelques photos !

« Bien, nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs petites équipes de deux ou trois. »

Les shinobis de Konoha se trouvaient dans une sorte de forêt qui ressemblait surtout à une jungle, à un genre de carrefour. Au milieu des arbres, Kakashi donnait ses instructions à la petite troupe à laquelle on a ajouté deux kunoichis. Les ninjas devaient partir à la recherche de Kabuto. La première team, composée de l'Homme au Sharingan et du capitaine Yamato, partiraient à gauche. Sakura, Sasuke, et Mikoto prendraient le chemin du milieu, et Kushina, Naruto et Hinata, celui de droite. Du côté de Sakura, Sasuke et Mikoto, l'ambiance était très joyeuse. La mère de l'Uchiwa appréciait particulièrement la copine de son fils. Elle lui posait beaucoup de questions sur sa vie, et Sakura répondait à chacune d'elle avec plaisir. Sasuke, quant à lui, restait silencieux, aux aguets. En tête de la joyeuse troupe, il s'arrêta net. Sakura et sa mère firent de même.

Il prit un kunai, et le lança dans un arbre. Puis une ombre en ressortit, évitant l'arme par la même occasion. L'Uchiwa se tint prêt à attaquer. L'ombre sauta devant lui, et ainsi apparut le visage de leur adversaire. Il s'agissait d'un shinobi du village caché de Taki, sans doute là pour la même raison que lui. Il était plutôt grand, et avait des cheveux vert kaki et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Son nez se courbait en deux narines immenses, qui le rendaient affreux à voir.

« Tu as réussi à me débusquer, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, s'exclama le ninja.

-Peuh !

-Et dédaigneux en plus de ça ! Je vais t'enlever ta petite confiance en ta personne ! s'écria le détenteur du nez le plus horrible. »

Il composa des signes à toute vitesse, puis des copies de l'ennemi apparurent. Sasuke dégaina son épée, il courut en direction de son adversaire. Un clone sauta sur lui, l'Uchiwa le trancha, et il se transforma en flaque d'eau. Il s'agissait de clones aqueux. Puis il trouva l'original, il se plaça derrière lui, lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, le jetant ainsi à terre. Tous les clones disparurent. L'ennemi se releva, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main, puis recomposa des signes.

Un dragon d'eau apparut, la bête attaqua Sasuke. Celui-ci sauta en l'air, évitant l'animal, dont la tête s'écrasa au sol. Mikoto Uchiwa, de son côté s'inquiétait pour son fils, mais Sakura plus confiante, regardait le spectacle. Sasuke n'utilisait même pas un dixième de sa force, s'il n'avait même pas fait apparaître son Sharingan, c'était bien que son adversaire ne valait pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui.

« KATON, HO KAGE NO JUTSU ! »

Une immense balle embrasée sortit alors de la bouche de l'Uchiwa, et le dragon d'eau s'évapora. Le ninja de Taki frappa la terre de son poing, et de l'eau en jaillit. Aussitôt, le noiraud concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, il put ainsi flotter dans le lac qui naissait peu à peu. Il s'accroupit.

« LE FLUX DES MILLES OISEAUX ! »

Des éclairs apparurent à la surface de l'eau, et électrisèrent l'ennemi, qui se trouvait sur l'eau. Il hurla de douleur, et Sasuke continua de plus belle. Il avait gagné.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ? Demanda Uchiwa.

-Je suis venu pour la même raison que vous, répondit faiblement le shinobi, je suis venu récupérer le corps de Kabuto !

-Son corps ? Ça veut dire qu'il est mort ? Interrogea le noiraud.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Tu es si fort, rendit le ninja.

-Ce n'est pas avec des compliments que je t'épargnerai ! Dit le fils de Mikoto. Où est son corps ? Et qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Orokana. Et je ne sais pas où est le corps de Kabuto, c'est pour cela que moi et mon équipe on vous a suivis, avoua le prénommé Orokana. »

Sasuke stoppa son flux de chakra Raiton, et tourna le dos au shinobi. Orokana se releva et aperçut l'emblème cousu sur le dos du vainqueur. Un éventail rouge et blanc. Puis il comprit. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fort, si c'était lui. Il était auparavant traqué de partout.

« Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas ce ninja déserteur, qui a assassiné Orochimaru le ninja légendaire, qui a intégré l'Akatsuki, et celui qui a lancé un raid au conseil des Cinq Kage, qui s'est rangé du côté de Madara Uchiwa, qui a abattu Danzô, un des dirigeants de Konoha, et qui a fait partie du camp opposé lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des Shinobis, toi qui t'es éveillé à des techniques redoutables et interdites ? »

Mikoto Uchiwa regarda son fils avec angoisse. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait fait tout cela ! Son fils, si gentil, si attentionné, si doux, un monstrueux criminel en quête de puissance ? Elle ne saisissait pas. Comment son fils avait-il pu devenir tout cela ? Pourquoi ? Elle appréhendait sa réponse. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit son petit Sasuke hocher de la tête. Elle s'effondra, en larmes. Malgré tout elle aimait son fils de tout son cœur, et elle le soutiendrait.

« TON CLAN EST MAUDIT, TU N'AS PLUS RIEN ! PLUS DE FAMILLE ! TU ES LE SEUL SURVIVANT ! TON CLAN A LA CON QUI SE CROYAIT LE PLUS FORT ! EH BIEN, VOILA ! LES UCHIWA SONT REDUIS A NEANT ! ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI VAS ME VAINCRE ! MONTRE-MOI DONC TON FAMEUX POUVOIR, SI TU ES SI FORT ! Hurla Orokana. »

Sasuke vit rouge, on ne pouvait pas insulter son clan devant lui. Il bouillait intérieurement. Une tempe ressortit sur son front, il serra le poing. Son regard s'obscurcit, il baissa la tête. Il allait lui montrer ! Il activa son sharingan, puis ferma ses yeux. Il les rouvrit, puis du sang coula de ses pupilles. Sakura frémit, il allait le faire. Puis dans ses prunelles apparut son Mangekyu Sharingan. La terre trembla, les arbres aux alentours tombèrent. L'Uchiwa en colère entoura le corps d'Orokana d'un feu noir, sa lumière céleste.

« Tu voulais voir le pouvoir des Uchiwa ? Le voici. Diras-tu encore que mon clan se berçait d'illusions, qu'il était faible ? »

Le ninja de Taki prit peur. Il se trouvait dans une dimension complètement différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Le ciel était rouge, et les nuages noirs. Il se trouvait sur un lac, au milieu, crucifié. L'Uchiwa prit un kunai, et l'enfonça dans le corps d'Orokana. Puis il en prit d'autres, et fit de même.

« Tu es pris dans mes arcanes lunaires. Découvre la souffrance. »

Le ninja aux cheveux verts hurlait de douleur. Le noiraud désactiva son dôjutsu, et le shinobi retomba à terre. Mort. Il ne fallait jamais insulter les Uchiwa. Il ne fallait pas insulter Sasuke.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa mère, et l'étreignit. Elle cessa de pleurer et de hurler que son fils était un déserteur. Il l'aida à se relever, celle-ci étant toujours en état de choc, aidé de Sakura. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Maman, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis plus le ninja cruel d'antan… »

Le même. Il était resté le même, au fond de lui. Malgré ses actes. Il était resté le même. Qu'il était quand il avait cinq ans.

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Naruto : Contrôle Parental**_

_**Chapitre six : Je te protégerai !**_

_Fugaku Uchiwa en avait vraiment assez. Assez de cette télévision sans cesse allumée, assez de son fils, Itachi, le nez collé sur l'écran de couleur. Il avait beau hurler, crier, menacer, le frère de Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas. Son garçon était un ninja, il se devait de s'entraîner. Mais depuis que son père était revenu, il ne décampait pas du canapé, sauf pour chercher des Oranginja. Toute la journée, le volume sonore au maximum, Fugaku n'entendait que des femmes désespérées déclarer leur flamme à des hommes qui n'en avaient que faire, dans un accompagnement musical à faire pleurer son fils comme s'il épluchait un oignon. Itachi manquait à son devoir de shinobi. Dans un élan de survie, ou du moins, pour sauver son honneur, dans un dernier recours, Fugaku s'approcha lentement, doucement, silencieusement, sûrement. Il sortit un kunai de son étui. Puis rapidement, toujours sans bruit, il passa derrière la télévision et posa la lame de son arme sur la « gorge » de son otage. Il souleva la petite télé et cria :_

_« Itachi ! J'ai un otage ! Dégage tout de suite de ce canapé, et va t'entraîner !_

_-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Je vais rater ma série préférée ! Dit le fan de séries à l'eau de rose faiblement dans une tristesse et un désespoir sans limites._

_-Va t'entraîner ! Répéta Fugaku._

_-Mais je suis assez fort ! Répliqua Itachi._

_-Tu veux qu'elle meure ? Demanda son père._

_-Non ! Répondit le frère de Sasuke._

_-Alors obéis-moi ! Ordonna le père._

_-Mais... tenta-t-il d'objecter, mais il fût coupé._

_-Sinon... Plus de télé, plus de « Les experts Konoha », « Scènes de ninjas », « Desperate of shinobis », ni même ta série préférée « Les feux de Konoha de l'amour » ! Menaça le père. »_

_Cet avertissement fut le bon. Itachi baissa la tête, en signe de soumission. Il prit ses armes, et sortit._

_Voilà comment le chef du clan Uchiwa réussit à faire bouger son fils du canapé de cuir blanc. Il n'avait pas suivi son fils pour s'entraîner, faute d'avoir un clan à gérer, et plus que tout, un otage à surveiller._

Hinata, Kushina et Naruto marchaient au milieu des feuilles de palmiers, sur un sentier boueux. Il faisait chaud, et un blondin gesticulait bêtement en discutant avec sa mère, servant d'éventail et produisant un vent frais pour l'héritière des Hyûga, qui se trouvait juste derrière. Comme sa petite équipe et elle devaient retrouver Kabuto, elle activa son Byakugan. Puis elle le vit. Un ninja du village caché de Taki. Il fonçait vers eux, une lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

« Attention ! Un ennemi approche ! Cria-t-elle. »

La rousse et son fils se mirent en garde. La princesse fit de même. Le shinobi ennemi apparut devant eux. Il était grand, et avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets rouge sang, et les yeux écarlates. Son visage était finement tracé. Il était vraiment très beau. Hinata rougit, ce que Naruto remarqua de suite. Piqué au vif, il se prépara à attaquer. Son adversaire le vit, courut, prêt à le frapper d'un coup de poing, lorsque Hinata s'interposa. Elle reçut le coup en pleine poitrine, et retomba à terre. Elle se releva, un filet de sang aux lèvres. Elle allait plutôt bien. Elle se plaça entre le shinobi de Taki et le fils de Habanero. Elle réactiva son Byakugan, puis observa les Tenketsu de son adversaire. Il rigola, ne la prenant pas au sérieux. Elle l'ignora, et vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'aire de son Hakke. Elle avança sa jambe et la paume de sa main gauche, puis chargea. Avec les doigts, elle donna des coups puissants à des points très précis, ce qui pouvait faire stopper le flux de chakra de l'ennemi.

« Les trente-deux poings du Hakke ! »

Son adversaire retomba à terre, puis il se changea en boue, c'était un clone Doton. Il se propulsa derrière elle, puis entoura son poing d'un feu ardent et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle l'avait vu, car le champ de vision du Byakugan s'étendait sur pratiquement trois cent soixante degrés. Mais il avançait si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de réagir. Elle hurla de douleur et se tint les côtes. Cette partie-là la brûlait intensément. Mais elle devait continuer de se battre. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle faisait ça, mais pour...

« Hinata ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Naruto en criant, prêt à mettre fin au combat.

-Tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Le ninja sauta puis composa des signes à toute vitesse. Il mit ses doigts au niveau de sa bouche. « Katon, Balsamine ! ». Hinata courut, évitant ainsi les boules de feu, puis s'approcha de son ennemi. Et enfin, pour la première fois, elle le toucha. Elle profita de cet unique moment, du fait que c'était lui l'original, pour continuer de la frapper de ses doigts.

« Les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke »

Il fut propulsé en arrière, mais il n'était pas grièvement blessé. Il recomposa des signes de ses mains, puis quatre remparts de terre émergèrent du sol. Hinata fût ainsi emprisonnée. Puis les murs se détachèrent en plusieurs blocs de pierre, qui allaient s'abattre sur la princesse Hyûga. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains, puis agita gracieusement les bras. Grâce à sa souplesse et son contrôle du chakra exceptionnel, elle créa une sorte de bouclier, fait comme de lignes bleues. Lorsque la roche heurta la défense, ils se changèrent en poussière.

« Les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke protecteur ! »

Une fois la technique terminée, l'adversaire de Hinata avança vers elle, toujours avec cette vitesse fulgurante. Juste avant que son ennemi n'arrive devant elle, elle concentra son chakra dans ses poings, celui-ci redoubla d'intensité et de puissance, et prit la forme d'une tête de lion. A nouveau elle le frappa, de toutes ses forces.

« Les paumes jumelles des lions agiles ! »

Il fut littéralement jeté en arrière puis il se releva, se tenant les cotes. Celles-ci s'effritèrent, ou plutôt se cassèrent. De la terre cuite semblait tomber de tout son corps, et alors la princesse Hyûga comprit. Il avait une armure Doton, voilà pourquoi les coups qu'elle lui avait portés jusque-là n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Et maintenant qu'elle avait brisé son armure, elle devait redoubler d'efforts.

Le ninja de Taki semblait avoir un large avantage sur Hinata, de plus, son chakra s'épuisait au fur et à mesure que son combat se prolongeait, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de lui montrer qu'elle avait progressé, de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait réellement en tant que ninja, elle voulait marcher à ses côtés, elle voulait monter dans son estime. Mais elle fut coupée court dans ses pensées par son adversaire :

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas me battre contre des jeunes femmes, surtout quand elles sont aussi belles et fortes que toi ! »

Puis il disparut, et réapparut juste devant elle, mais, encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle sentit sa présence, il était juste derrière elle ! Il l'enlaça puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je suis trop rapide pour toi, abandonne ! »

Elle hurla de douleur, puis tomba au sol. Alors, le ninja de Taki lui donna alors des coups de pied et elle se plia en deux. Elle se releva, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Piqué au vif, et furieux de la voir se relever, le ninja de Taki continua de la frapper. Et toujours, elle se levait, et encore, il la frappait.

Ensuite, il lui administra plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre.

Les yeux de Naruto se troublèrent. Il se sentait honteux, et triste. Honteux, de ne pas l'avoir aidée. Triste pour les coups qu'elle recevait. Mais c'était son combat. Et elle qui continuait de se relever, malgré la douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça pour lui. Elle n'avait rien à lui prouver. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était forte, et il avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Il l'aimait. Et il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. C'était comme son combat contre Pain. Elle avait été jusqu'à donner sa vie pour lui, et il souffrait tellement lorsqu'il a cru qu'elle était morte. Il lui dit :

« Hinata ! Arrête ! Tu vas mourir si tu continues de t'obstiner !

-ça m'est complètement égal ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi !

-J'ai fait une promesse, celle de te protéger ! Et je tiens toujours ma parole ! C'est mon nindô ! Ma voie du ninja ! Alors, je te protégerai ! Quitte à donner ma vie pour toi !

-Arrête ! Ou alors, laisse-moi t'aider ! Ordonna Naruto.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Et j'ai en moi la Volonté du Feu pour laquelle le Maître Hokage Troisième du Nom s'est sacrifié ! Si j'abandonne maintenant, c'est que je ne suis pas digne d'être un ninja ! Si j'abandonne maintenant… c'est que je ne suis pas digne de poursuivre mes rêves…

-Oui, mais un ninja mort ne peut plus poursuivre ses rêves ! Coupa le ninja de Taki, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. »

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

Naruto : Contrôle Parental 

Chapitre 7 : Moi aussi, je te protégerai !

_Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Et j'ai en moi la Volonté du Feu pour laquelle le Maître Hokage Troisième du Nom s'est sacrifié ! Si j'abandonne maintenant, c'est que je ne suis pas digne d'être un ninja ! Si j'abandonne maintenant… c'est que je ne suis pas digne de poursuivre mes rêves…_

Naruto était surpris de ses paroles. Deux choix s'imposaient à lui à présent. Celui d'intervenir et de s'immiscer dans le combat, ou de la laisser se battre toute seule. S'il s'immisçait dans l'affrontement, elle penserait qu'il ne la croyait pas assez forte, alors que c'était faux, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait absolument lui prouver sa valeur. Et s'il n'intervenait pas, elle risquerait de mourir, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Son cœur se déchirait à la voir supporter les coups sans se plaindre. Et son hésitation lui faisait penser que c'était un simple idiot. Plus le combat se prolongeait, moins Hinata avait de chakra, et lui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'elle analyse tranquillement la situation. Elle se calma, et tenta d'ignorer la douleur, mais celle-ci était si forte, que l'exercice en était difficile. Elle fut interrompue dans sa tentative, par un coup de pied, qui l'envoya valser dans les airs. A ce moment précis, elle se sentait vraiment minable. Durant son vol, elle eut l'impression que le vent lui caressait ses cheveux, que tout allait si lentement. Mais l'atterrissage en fut plus rude. Elle retomba sur le dos, froidement accueillie par le sol dur. Sans doute dû à son élancement, elle eut toute fois l'impression que plusieurs de ses vertèbres s'étaient déplacées simultanément, lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec le terrain abrupt. Elle ne put étouffer un cri. Elle avait l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale était en feu, et elle souffrait énormément des coups qu'elle recevait. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce la fin pour elle ?

Fugaku se décida quand même d'aller voir son fils au moins quelques minutes, quitte à être en retard à sa réunion avec le clan ! Mais il était prudent. Il avait confié la tâche de surveiller l'Otage alias la télévision par Chisui Uchiwa, qui avait été contraint d'obéir au père de Sasuke, celui-ci étant le chef du clan.

Le père d'Itachi entendit alors des bruits étranges. Cela ressemblait à des gémissements, et des soupirs. Plus précisément ceux d'un homme. Là, il fut pris d'un gros doute. Son fils était-il vraiment en train de s'entraîner ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, oubliant l'otage, la réunion et tout le reste, il choisit donc de suivre les bruits jusqu'à la source.

Si elle récapitulait, son ennemi utilisait uniquement des attaques Doton et des attaques Katon. De plus, il possédait une vitesse hors du commun, qui ne laissait pas temps à la pauvre héritière du clan Hyûga de réagir. Mais un petit détail dans le ciel attira alors son attention. Un oiseau qui volait. On apercevait à peine le battement de ses ailes tant il filait vite. Ce qui n'était pas commode pour un oiseau. On aurait dit qu'il filait à la vitesse de la lumière ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Sa curiosité soudainement réveillée, elle commença à oublier les coups, pour observer attentivement si d'autres anomalies se présentaient. Et elle fut largement servie ! En effet, insectes, rongeurs, tous les animaux, sans exception, rampaient, couraient, se déplaçaient en général avec une rapidité aberrante. Malgré cette découverte, Hinata avait beau se creuser la cervelle à la pelleteuse, elle ne saisissait toujours pas le rapport entre la célérité phénoménale des bêtes des alentours, et la vitesse déconcertante du ninja ennemi. La princesse avait honte, et se sentait bête de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. Probablement aurait-elle trouvé une solution depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape. Elle continua son analyse.

Mais pourtant, lorsque le shinobi de Taki était arrivé, il n'avait pas usé de sa vivacité exceptionnelle. S'il avait voulu les avoir, s'il avait voulu créer un effet de surprise parmi sa petite équipe, il aurait eu tout intérêt d'utiliser sa vitesse surhumaine. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait commencé à se servir de sa particularité juste après le premier qu'elle a reçu, celui qu'elle avait encaissé en pleine poitrine, lorsqu'elle s'était interposée entre Naruto et son adversaire*. C'était comme si Hinata uniquement voyait la vitesse de son adversaire, comme s'il ne l'utilisait que pour elle, et que les autres ne pouvaient pas la ressentir.

Et là elle comprit. L'héritière du clan Hyûga se releva, et ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer. Tout était noir, tout avait disparu. Seules demeuraient sa volonté et son énergie spirituelle encore présentes. Là, elle sentait son chakra, troublé dans son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle en reprenne le contrôle. Elle était la seule maîtresse de sa force. Puis subitement, elle les rouvrit. Tout était plus clair à présent. Son adversaire courut vers elle, à vitesse normale maintenant.

Arrivé à portée, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces de ses doigts, cette fois-ci avec une rapidité réelle et non fictive. Puis elle se plaça derrière lui, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, il cracha du sang, et s'écroula par terre. Il se retourna et lui lança une boule de feu. Elle composa des signes à toute vitesse et un mur d'eau apparut, la protégeant de l'attaque. Le ninja de Taki se releva et lui balança une salve de Shurikens et de kunais par centaines. Elle avança sa jambe droite, et le bras droit. Elle concentra son chakra dans les pores de sa peau, puis les libéra. Elle tourna à toute vitesse, créant ainsi une barrière de chakra.

« Kaiten ! Le tourbillon divin du Hakke »

Toutes les armes furent ainsi repoussées. Elle s'arrêta alors de tourner. Puis une flaque d'eau apparut derrière son ennemi, elle prit forme, s'agrandit, et prit finalement l'apparence de Hinata. La deuxième héritière se divisa alors en plusieurs parties, faisant s'appeler d'autres copies de la princesse Hyûga. Le shinobi se retourna alors, et se prit un coup de poing. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de clones aqueux, et se prit cette fois-là un coup de pied dans le ventre. Les clones coururent alors vers lui et il reçut toute une suite de coups. Il fut projeté en arrière, il put apercevoir les clones aqueux disparaître, puis l'originale se glissa derrière lui puis le toucha de ses doigts, encore une fois. Aux endroits où ses doigts fins et sa peau à lui entraient en contact, il ressentait une immense douleur, comme s'il était pris d'une décharge électrique.

Il s'écrasa finalement à terre, fou de rage qu'elle ait repris l'avantage aussi facilement. Une haine intense envahissait ses sens, tandis que la colère s'emparait de son esprit. Une seule idée prenait place dans son esprit, celle de déchirer cette fille, la frapper, la faire payer, la torture, lui arracher le cœur, lui crever les yeux.

Le shinobi se remit debout, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il composa à son tour des singes à toute vitesse, s'accroupit, puis frappa le sol de sa main.

« Doton ! Frappe sismique ! »

La terre trembla si violemment qu'Hinata en perdit l'équilibre et faillait tomber. Elle se reprit et tenta de rester debout, malgré les secousses. Le terrain se fendit en plusieurs fissures, il se séparait, s'éloignait, et des morceaux s'élevaient et redescendaient, rendant ainsi le sol instable. L'héritière du clan Hyûga, ne trouvant nulle part où aller, sauta sur une branche, mais se tenir sur les arbres se révélait pire que rester par terre. Et là, elle tomba. Malheureusement pour elle, la croûte terrestre n'était pas là pour la sauver, et elle descendait à toute vitesse vers une profonde fissure, comme si elle sautait du haut d'une falaise. Durant sa chute, elle cria :

« Naruto ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre secouée. Plus personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle allait mourir ici, solitaire. Cette pensée lui arracha une larme. Elle ne reverra plus jamais ses amis, et surtout, elle ne reverra plus jamais Naruto. Quelqu'un lui frôla la main, puis noua ses doigts dans les siens, et attrapa avec fermeté la main d'Hinata. Elle sursauta, et sur le coup, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors le visage de Naruto, et fut envahie d'une joie intense. Il était venu à son secours, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et décela en lui une pointe d'inquiétude, mêlée à un sentiment de détermination, et cette lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui disait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Une lueur dans ses yeux qui l'avait fait tombée amoureuse. Elle était heureuse, elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux penser ! Tu es forte Hinata, tu n'as rien à me prouver ! Rien du tout, tu m'entends ?! Et tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour moi comme ça ! Je me fiche qu'après ça, tu m'en veuilles de m'être interposé ! Du moment que tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

-Naruto…

-Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, mais moi aussi je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Moi aussi j'ai la Volonté du Feu et je sais que je ne suis pas digne d'être un ninja, si je ne peux pas protéger mes compagnons ! Alors, moi aussi, je te protégerai ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi ! Moi aussi, j'ai fait une promesse ! Et je tiens toujours ma parole ! »

A ces mots, elle sanglota doucement, et esquissa un sourire. Elle rougit, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une flamme qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Celle de l'espoir.

Elle vit qu'en fait, pour la sauver, Naruto avait fait appel à ses clones, qui avaient formé une sorte de chaîne dans le vide. Elle fut alors tirée, et regagna la surface. Elle était à nouveau de la partie. Elle n'attendit pas qu'on lui fasse, elle fonça vers son adversaire, avec une vitesse impressionnante, car elle avait concentré son chakra dans les articulations de ses jambes, ce qui se révélait être pratique pour la technique qu'elle allait employer. Elle filait comme une flèche, créant ainsi une bourrasque. Elle arriva devant le shinobi de Taki, réactiva son Byakugan puis leva l'index et le majeur de chaque main. Elle avança une main, toujours avec cette rapidité déconcertante, puis toucha son ennemi de ses doigts, et les retira aussitôt, un filet d'eau sortit du corps de l'adversaire, puis vint former une minuscule boule aqueuse sur la paume de la main d'Hinata. Elle renouvela l'expérience, puis la boule aqueuse grandit à chaque qu'elle retirait un filet d'eau. Puis elle se plaça derrière le ninja et recommença, aussi rapide que l'éclair. Puis elle recula. Elle plaqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre puis les éloigna, et au fur et à mesure que les mains divergeaient, la boule grossissait. Et la peau de l'homme à présent à genoux s'effritait, et sa vie se retirait. Dans un ultime effort il demanda :

« Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu su pour ma vitesse ?

-C'est simple, la toute première fois que tu m'as frappée, tu as troublé le chakra dans mon cerveau, brouillant mes capacités de perception, et faisant croire que tu étais rapide. Malheureusement pour toi, cette technique ne s'applique pas qu'à toi, mais à tout ce qui bouge ! Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu la faune autour de moi !

-Tu es perspicace, je le reconnais. Une dernière chose, quelle était cette technique ?

-Avec mon Byakugan, je peux tout voir, même tes points vitaux. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que le corps humain est composé à quatre-vingts pourcent d'eau environ, en touchant ton corps, j'ai retiré l'eau. Mais vois-tu ma technique n'est pas finie. Plus ma boule grossit, plus ton corps se vide. L'eau, c'est l'essence même de la vie. Je suis partie de ce principe. Si je frappe des mains, la boule se détruit, et se divisera en gouttelettes, quant à ta vie, elle se brisera. C'est fini »

Le ninja ferma les yeux, et ce que Hinata devait faire se produisit.

« Tsukahetto Hakaisure »

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

Contrôle Parental :

Chapitre huit : Minato et la chaise pour bébés

_Fugaku se décida quand même d'aller voir son fils au moins quelques minutes, quitte à être en retard à sa réunion avec le clan ! Mais il était prudent. Il avait confié la tâche de surveiller l'Otage alias la télévision par Chisui Uchiwa, qui avait été contraint d'obéir au père de Sasuke, celui-ci étant le chef du clan._

_Le père d'Itachi entendit alors des bruits étranges. Cela ressemblait à des gémissements, et des soupirs. Plus précisément ceux d'un homme. Là, il fut pris d'un gros doute. Son fils était-il vraiment en train de s'entraîner ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, oubliant l'otage, la réunion et tout le reste, il choisit donc de suivre les bruits jusqu'à la source._

L'époux de Mikoto se trouvait dans une petite pièce rectangulaire, dont les murs étaient jaunes. Au centre siégeaient table et chaises, et tout autour, accrochés au mur, on pouvait s'attarder à observer des étagères et des espaces de rangements pleins à craquer, encombrés par des livres de cuisine et des ustensiles. Il y avait aussi un évier, à côté d'un plan de travail, totalement propre et une cuisinière à gaz, un peu vieille et crasseuse, sur laquelle était posée une casserole, dont le contenu cuisait lentement à feu doux, laissant s'échapper une odeur nauséabonde. Le chef du clan Uchiwa quitta finalement la cuisine, et traversa d'un pas vif le sombre couloir, se fiant aux bruits comme guide. Quelques portes plus loin, il arriva devant une salle d'entraînement, fermée. Il tenta d'entrer, mais la poignée était bloquée de l'intérieur, tandis que les sons étranges se multipliaient.

Il était sûr d'une chose, Itachi ne prenait pas au sérieux sa condition d'Uchiwa. Il se devait d'être fier de son clan, et s'entraîner sans relâche afin d'honorer son blason ! C'était une priorité pour un shinobi de son rang ! Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le plus pur qu'il pouvait recevoir ! Et son autre fils, Sasuke, possédait tout de même une figure plus digne, mais une petite amie indigne ! C'était décidé, dès son retour de mission, Fugaku allait serrer les vices à ses deux fils dégénérés ! Il allait en faire des **VRAIS** Uchiwa !

Dans un accès de colère, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, qui éclata en morceaux, et dont les bouts de bois se dispersèrent dans toute la salle. Celle-ci était énorme, et des coffres en bois lustré trônaient au fond de la pièce, spécialement dédiée pour les entraînements, contenant des armes, des armures et autres équipements que le clan Uchiwa tenait de leurs ancêtres les plus lointains. Les tatamis étaient disposés en ligne de trois et recouvraient toute la salle. Mais ce que vit Fugaku au milieu de la salle le choqua et l'énerva au plus haut point.

Une jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, se tenait à califourchon sur son fils Itachi, qui lui était allongé à terre. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Fugaku, puis elle se sentit observée, et enfin tourna la tête. Là, elle aperçut le père d'Itachi et fut d'abord étonnée de le voir ici, puis son étonnement se transforma en colère. Une tempe ressortit, et ses yeux trahissaient une rage profonde. Elle se releva, et serra le poing.

La femme était grande de taille, et possédait une longue et flamboyante chevelure rousse. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la Mizukage, et à priori, elle avait le même caractère qu'elle. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et une forte poitrine qu'elle ne cachait pas. En effet, elle portait une combinaison extrêmement moulante, et avait un décolleté plongeant, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Fugaku, qui lui mettait un point d'honneur à la décence des femmes. Pour lui, cette jeune insolente n'était qu'une dévergondée qui faisait des choses suspectes à son fils si innocent. Peut-être avait-elle brutalisé même son âme d'enfant ! La jeune femme, quant à elle, bouillait de rage. Mais le père d'Itachi n'était nullement impressionné.

Itachi Uchiwa recula en rampant vers le mur le plus proche. Il appréhendait la suite des évènements. Cela promettait d'être sanglant, car connaissant les caractères de son père et de Sarah, cela équivalait à une catastrophe naturelle d'une ampleur gigantesque. En effet, Sarah était la sœur cadette du chef de Kiri, et possédait les mêmes pouvoirs héréditaires qu'elle, et aussi sa même manie de comprendre la moitié de ce qu'on disait. En clair, c'était la Mizukage en plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? J'étais juste en train de dévorer ma proie, le moment le plus savoureux, et vous l'avez gâché ! Gémit-elle.

-Une proie ? Mon fils n'a rien d'un animal ! Hurla Fugaku, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous alliez vous engager ! »

Un vide se fit dans le cerveau de Sarah tout était noir, il n'y avait plus rien. Seul un mot, en rouge, apparut : « Engager ». Ce vieillard sénile voulait-il parler de mariage ? Ce mot s'ajouta aux côtés du premier.

Elle se tut et baissa le regard. Elle entendit la suite :

« Vous les jeunes, vous faites n'importe quoi, et après vous vous défilez ! Poursuivit le chef du clan Uchiwa »

« Défiler ». Ce mot tenait compagnie aux autres dans le trou noir du cerveau de la petite amie d'Itachi.

Itachi trembla de tout son être. Là, sa copine était lancée pour provoquer un séisme. Il se cacha derrière un coffre en bois, et tenta de se préparer psychologiquement pour la tempête de l'Histoire.

« D'autant plus que ce genre de pratiques ne verra pas le jour dans ma maison ! Acheva-t-il »

« Le jour » étaient les derniers mots qu'elle entendit. Ils s'étaient ajoutés aux autres, et elle en était arrivée à la phrase suivante : « Le jour de mon mariage, je n'ai pas pu m'engager, et je me suis défilé ! » Elle aussi.

La petite équipe de ninjas, complétée par Kushina Uzumaki et Mikoto Uchiwa se trouvait dans le couloir devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi avait toqué à plusieurs reprises, et Naruto avait même violemment tambouriné, ils n'entendirent que des cris lointains. Ils avaient fini la mission, c'est-à-dire, ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Kabuto, après avoir vaincu les ninjas de Taki, et avaient confié la dépouille aux forces spéciales. Perdant patience, Kushina défonça la porte d'un seul coup de pied, et les débris s'envolèrent dans le bureau. Là, ils virent de nombreuses piles de dossiers qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, formant ainsi un labyrinthe.

« Eh ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix, qui semblait être celle du Quatrième Hokage.

-Minato, c'est toi ? Demanda Kushina à son tour, laissant couler des petites larmes de joie, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son mari après tant de jours d'absence.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Maître Hokage, c'est quoi tous ces dossiers ? Et où êtes-vous ? Interrogea Sakura.

-Aidez-moi ! Implora-t-il. »

Son épouse retroussa ses manches, elle s'échauffa les épaules et la nuque, recula une jambe, brandit et serra le poing. Puis, rassemblant toute sa colère, une tempe ressortit sur le visage de Habanero, puis elle donna un violent coup en plein dans les dossiers. Ceux-ci furent éjectés de l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'envolèrent par la fenêtre, pour finalement finir leur envol dehors, éparpillés et désordonnés.

« J'ai baptisé ce coup « Paperasse no Jutsu » ! Pas mal, hein ? Dit-elle, fière d'elle.

-Wouah Maman, t'es trop forte ! S'écria Naruto, admiratif.

-Mes dossiers classés ! Pleurnicha Minato, au bord de l'évanouissement. »

Hinata pointa alors subitement son doigt vers le bas, et tout le monde s'arrêta dans ses discussions, pour la fixer avec des yeux. Ils suivirent alors la trajectoire de son doigt, pour finalement reposer leurs regards sur Minato. Mais ils remarquèrent tout de même un petit détail. La quatrième Hokage était à terre, mais le plus troublant était qu'il était coincé dans une chaise pour bébés. Puis elle éclata de rire. Elle rigola tant, qu'elle se plia en deux, en se tenant les côtes, et commença à en pleurer. Kushina, attristée de voir son mari dans cette détresse, s'approcha de lui, puis lui prit les deux bras et tira, lui faisant s'arracher des cris de douleur. Il était bel et bien coincé ! Alors devant cette scène, presque tout le monde se joignit à Hinata, créant un grand tumulte. Seul Sasuke ne prenait pas part à la rigolade. Ses lèvres affichaient un rictus, et elles montaient et descendaient, comme si elles hésitaient entre sourire, ou rester neutre. D'ailleurs dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa, deux camps s'affrontaient. En effet, sa fierté d'Uchiwa lui interdisait de rire, et l'obligeait à rester impassible en toute circonstance, mais la scène était tant comique, que ses principes de membre de clan réputé, et ses manières de beau gosse froid et ténébreux avaient du mal à lutter contre ce besoin naturel. Tel était le dilemme qui se présentait à lui.

En plus la mère de Naruto recommençait à tirer ce qui avait pour effet de faire hurler le Quatrième, de multiplier les rires, et de coincer le Maître Hokage davantage. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, puis elle sortit tout bêtement :

« T'aurais quand même pu utiliser une technique spatio-temporelle ! »

Et là, Minato s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un quart d'heure plus tard, il hurla lorsqu'il se revit coincé dans cette chaise pour bébés, l'objet de ses cauchemars. Puis il se rappela alors la suggestion de son épouse, puis se téléporta, cette fois-ci sur le bureau. Libéré de l'emprise fatale, il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Contrôle Parental :

Chapitre neuf : Caractère d'Uchiwa !

Lorsque Fugaku la vit, il trembla de peur. Cette femme hantait ses cauchemars, elle était l'origine de toutes ses frayeurs, de ses peurs, de son épouvante. Son caractère, d'habitude si ferme, perdait tout son éclat face à elle. Ce n'était pas un être humain, mais un monstre. Sarah, du village de Kiri.

_« Le jour de mon mariage, je n'ai pas pu m'engager, et je me suis défilé ! »_

_C'était bien ce qu'elle avait murmuré ? Fugaku n'avait pas rêvé ! Pourquoi sortait-elle ça maintenant ? Un sentiment de doute s'installa dans son esprit, mélangé à de la crainte et l'appréhension. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, d'autant plus que sa peur redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il aperçut son fils Itachi caché derrière une malle, apeuré et tremblant comme une feuille. Elle s'approcha de lui, le chef du clan recula, et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le père percute le mur derrière lui. Il était coincé, et la kunoichi de Kiri continuait d'avancer vers lui. Il fut secoué de violents tremblements, et avait des sueurs froides. Sa colonne vertébrale s'électrisa, son cœur manqua un battement, puis battit à une vitesse folle. Enfin, Sarah s'arrêta. Puis elle lui donna un coup de poing. Sous la force du coup, le mur se détruisit, et Fugaku fut projeté un arrière, les décombres lui servant d'oreiller. Puis elle se plaça devant lui, et se craqua les doigts, ce qui glaça le sang du père d'Itachi._

_Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rouge, sa lèvre inférieure était mordue par sa canine, et le temps semblait se ralentir. Dans l'émotion du moment, il aperçut une queue pointue se dérouler, et des cornes apparaître sous les mèches de cheveux de la kunoichi. Un diable, la petite amie d'Itachi était le diable en personne. Puis il reçut une autre série de poings dans la figure. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'en alla, elle défonça la porte de son pied, puis courut._

_Fugaku, encore tout tremblant, plein de bosses et de bleus, rampant lentement vers son fils, qui lui, soupirait de soulagement. Il se releva de derrière sa malle, et remarqua son père. Il vit qu'il était fort mal au point il avança vers lui, et tenta de le mettre debout sans lui faire mal, voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il l'adossa à un mur, en position assise puis se joignit à lui. Encore honteux de la raclée qu'il venait de se prendre, le chef du clan Uchiwa évitait de croiser le regard de son fils. Puis brisant le silence, il demanda :_

_« Quel âge as-tu, Itachi ?_

_-Vingt et un ans, pourquoi ? Répondit-il._

_-Je vois, je crois que je devrais peut-être te laisser faire ce que tu veux, si tu es si grand que ça... Avoua-t-il._

_-En fait, je dois te raconter. Sarah est la sœur de la Mizukage, elle a donc le même caractère que son aînée. Et elle a aussi la même manie qu'elle. Elle comprend à moitié ce que l'on dit, et pense qu'on parle de mariage à chaque mot qu'elle entend. Tu comprends donc maintenant pourquoi elle a dit cette fameuse phrase : Le jour de mon mariage, je n'ai pas pu m'engager, et je me suis défilé ! Et puis, tu sais, on a voulu se marier juste avant que tu ressuscites ! Mais elle a dû refuser au dernier moment, car elle ne pouvait déserter son village, et espérer vivre en paix avec les chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri à ses trousses ! Tu comprends donc sa réaction ! Expliqua-t-il, puis il se tut. »_

_Pour la première fois, Fugaku regarda son fils dans les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé comme un père et un fils. Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il se racla la gorge et l'interrogea, un sourire aux lèvres :_

_« Et tu as d'autres aveux à me faire ? Ou alors tu vas sérieusement t'entraîner ? »_

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il se jeta à ses pieds. Elle le toisa de haut, il releva sa tête pour voir son humeur. Mais au lieu d'avoir sous les yeux le visage de la jeune femme, un vêtement noir se posa sur son crâne. Il le prit en main, et Sarah s'en alla. C'était une veste. Décidément, cette femme l'avait pris pour son esclave, et il se devait d'accomplir le moindre de ses désirs. Ici, il s'agissait d'accrocher sa veste au porte-manteaux. Itachi, Sasuke, et la dénommée Sakura arrivèrent à leur tour, et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Lorsque Fugaku vit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, il ne cilla même pas, son visage demeurait impassible. Il avait peur que son épouse ne recommence sa petite crise de larmes, et que Sarah ne lui en colle une.

En effet, ce soir se déroulait le repas annuel du clan Uchiwa, et tous les membres se devaient d'y participer. Et l'épouse du chef du clan avait insisté pour que les petites amies de leurs fils viennent à cette réunion, car elles faisaient en quelque sorte « partie de la famille ». Devant le refus catégorique de son époux, Mikoto Uchiwa s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura. Pris au dépourvu, et attendri par la réaction de sa femme, Fugaku accepta finalement. Mais, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'à peine eut-il donné son accord que Mikoto Uchiwa sécha discrètement ses larmes, et afficha un sourire vainqueur, en murmurant « J'ai gagné ». Effectivement, le repas annuel était d'un mortel ennui, elle espérait donc que les deux jeunes femmes, avec leur caractère explosif, mettent de l'animation à cette réunion. De plus, elle voulait entretenir avec elles de bonnes relations. Voilà ce qui a poussé Mikoto Uchiwa à faire céder son mari.

Dans la salle, il régnait une ambiance plutôt silencieuse. La pièce était vaste, et au milieu trônait une longue table ainsi que des dizaines de chaises, destinées à recevoir les séants des invités. Les couverts étaient mis, les repas disposés en de somptueux plats sur toute la longueur de la table, si bien que chacun pouvait se servir. Au milieu de la pièce était suspendu un lustre en cristal, orné de bougies. Sur le plafond étaient peintes des fresques de combats légendaires, comme celui de Hashirama Senju face à Madara Uchiwa, ou encore, il y avait des représentations de l'Ermite Rikudô, et sur les murs siégeaient des peintures et des tableaux. Au fond de la salle de réception, éclatait de milles feux l'emblème du clan Uchiwa, un éventail rouge et blanc. Après tout, la déco était tellement antique, sinistre, sombre et tout ce qu'on voulait, elle forçait quand même le silence. Mais là, tout le monde était muet comme une tombe.

Chaque invité s'assit à la place qui lui était attribuée, et c'est ainsi que débuta le repas. Fugaku, ayant repris son allure digne et ferme, débita tout un discours sur la miraculeuse résurrection du clan, et des efforts à accomplir pour redevenir les numéros un. À croire qu'il voulait absolument faire partie du top dix des meilleurs dynasties du monde, une chose était sûre, il était reparti dans son délire, signe qu'il s'était à peu près remis de la raclée qu'il s'était prise. Son regard conquérant, le poing serré, et ses lèvres étirées en ce qui ressemblait à une grimace, il souhaita à tout le monde un bon appétit plein de promesses de gloire et de conquêtes. Mikoto soupira d'ennui, et prit en main une cuisse de poulet, et mordit dedans, affamée.

Un homme masqué était assis sur un banc, le vent faisant se tordre ses cheveux gris. Absolument concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait en main, les jambes croisées, il ne remarqua pas que le soleil déclinait, tandis que les nuages prenaient une teinte sombre. Il allait donc pleuvoir, mais le ninja, absorbé par sa lecture ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses doigts, qui tenaient fermement le bouquin, frémirent d'excitation. Ils caressèrent doucement le papier lisse, comme s'ils pouvaient lire l'œuvre à travers. Puis ils pincèrent le coin inférieur droit, et lentement, ils tournèrent la page. Les yeux de Kakashi se posèrent alors sur le début, puis avec une fébrilité non dissimulée, il commença sa lecture. Les mots, sensuellement prononcés par des lèvres masquées, provoquait chez l'homme une fébrilité inexplicable. Tout son cerveau était stimulé, tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par un courant, qui entraînait chez Kakashi une agitation à chaque ligne terminée. Un picotement glacial le sortit de sa transe. Puis automatiquement, il leva les yeux au ciel, et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma d'un coup sec son livre, se leva, puis s'en alla, au gré du vent.

Itachi fixait un point en-dessous de la table. Le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait rien dit depuis le début du repas. Il se contentait de sourire bêtement. En effet, il avait fait l'acquisition d'un objet vraiment très pratique, qui lui rendait la vie un peu plus facile. Un véritable bijou de technologie, qu'on avait nommé, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, ordinateur portable. Mais lui, il l'aurait plutôt appelé « Le Sauveur ». Effectivement, il pouvait, dans la plus grande discrétion, et en toutes circonstances, regarder ses séries préférées en direct, son père pouvait l'emmener à n'importe quelle réunion barbante, il n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Les yeux vitreux, son champ de vision orienté sous la table, il suivait tranquillement les Feux de l'Amour, les cheveux lâchés pour l'occasion, afin de dissimuler des écouteurs compromettants. Soudainement, il se redressa, une lueur désespérée dans son regard. L'envie se faisait énorme. Sarah, assise à côté de lui ressentit sa détresse. Elle le regarda, peinée, tandis que l'envie de Itachi Uchiwa grandissait et prenait une taille énorme en son esprit. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il regardait la télévision, et, à priori, « Le Sauveur » ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Dans un élan de panique, il se retourna brusquement, ayant senti une pression au niveau de son bras. Il vit sa petite amie, et se calma un petit peu lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, et il suivit, un peu moins affolé, le trajet des prunelles de sa bien-aimée, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie, sous les pieds de la sœur de la Mizukage, une glacière. Il releva son regard ébène vers elle, et elle lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux. Alors elle ouvrit la glacière, une vague de froid se répandit sous ses pieds, puis une lumière divine éclaira son contenu. Son cœur se réchauffa, et toute crainte s'était dissipée. Sauvé, il était sauvé. Les Oranginjas se présentaient à lui, tels des anges venus l'emmener au Paradis.

Sakura Haruno ne prêtait absolument aucune attention assiette emplie de victuailles. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas faim. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée pour se soucier de l'état de son estomac. De plus, elle faisait un régime, alors cela ne servait rien de se gaver non plus, et gagner des kilos supplémentaires indésirables. En réalité, elle lançait des coups d'œil à Sasuke assis à côté, qui lui y répondait en mangeant tranquillement. De temps en temps, les deux adolescents hochaient les épaules, ou faisaient d'autres gestes du genre, gestes qu'on verrait dans une conversation. Le seul problème, c'était qu'aucun son ne franchissaient leurs lèvres. Ils conversaient à l'aide d'œillades, mais personne ne remarqua leur dialogue de muets.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un regard.

-Non, répondit-elle dans un battement de cils.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ? Tu sais que tu vas vexer ma mère ? L'interrogea-t-il en un coup d'oeil.

-Ce n'est pas cela, répliqua-t-elle en hochant les épaules. Je suis un régime.

-Tu en as bien besoin ! Rétorqua Sasuke, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Tout dans les cuisses, rien dans les seins ! A force, tu vas devenir aussi obèse que Chôji. »

D'abord surprise par cette réplique, Sakura serra les dents, et les poings. Elle baissa la tête. Son esprit bouillonnait, le peu de raison qu'elle possédait se dispersait. Rester calme. Elle devait impérativement se contrôler. De toute manière, elle ne devait pas se mettre dans cet état. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il était dans les habitudes de son petit ami d'être aussi arrogant. Oui, mais il ne devait pas lui parler ainsi ! Elle était Sakura Haruno, la jolie fleur de cerisier, la fière guerrière à la force légendaire. Personne ne pouvait l'affronter sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus. Son cerveau s'illumina, elle avait trouvé quoi lui répondre et lui rabattre le caquet ! Elle murmura, victorieuse :

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin d'être nourri pour que tes cheveux partent dans tous les sens !

-Ouch, un point pour toi ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, à la fois choquée et agacée. Lui, se contentait de mâcher sa cuisse de poulet, le visage impassible. Cela ne le vexait-il pas ? Son manque d'expression et de réaction énerva la kunoichi au plus haut point. Elle grogna, et il tourna la tête vers elle, se détachant de sa nourriture :

« Bon normalement, c'est à mon tour de te sortir une méchanceté, comme le feraient des gens civilisés... à moins que le mot civilisation ne soit banni de ton vocabulaire, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. »

Dans ses yeux passa une lueur moqueuse. Il adorait l'énerver. Elle était si impulsive, que la mettre en colère était un jeu d'enfant. Il contempla, amusé, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en train de serrer les poings, et de bouillir de rage. Mais il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Car à trop jouer avec le feu, on risque que de se brûler. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire, elles s'ouvrirent et ses paupières se fermèrent pour ainsi dire :

« Mais bon, retournons à nos moutons. Vois-tu, c'est un fait, et il faut savoir accepter la réalité, tu auras beau arrêter, te priver de manger, tu seras toujours aussi grosse ! »

Sakura Haruno, du haut de ses seize ans, ne songeait plus à se calmer et ignorer les sarcasmes de Sasuke. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il jouait avec elle. Mais elle n'aimait qu'on se moque d'elle ! Respirant bruyamment comme un buffle en colère, les jointures de ses mains, blanches à force de ceindre ses doigts. Son regard avait changé, on pouvait y lire une lueur meurtrière. Ses traits étaient changés, déformés par la rage. Son large front bouillait d'une fièvre mortelle. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition.

« N'est-ce pas, mon petit chewing-gum obèse ? Ajouta-t-il, sentant qu'elle allait exploser. »

ça y était, c'était mort. Elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Toute sagesse s'était envolée. Bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiip.

« Raah ! Mais quel caractère d'Uchiwa ! »

Sakura s'était levée. Elle avait déposé avec une force incroyable mais tout de même contrôlée, son poing sur la table. Celle-ci s'était fissurée sous l'énergie de l'impact, mais elle n'était pas cassée. Déjà un point positif, selon elle. Elle avait tout de même su se maîtriser. Elle se rendit compte de sa position. Elle ne bougea pas. À ce moment, elle aurait voulu se rendre invisible aux yeux de tous les Uchiwa, qui la regardaient, étonnés, ne sachant s'ils devaient se mettre en colère ou rigoler. Un sentiment envahissait son esprit, la honte. Elle rougit, et ses oreilles prirent la même teinte. Itachi pleurait à chaudes larmes en fixant quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas sous la table. Sarah, quant à elle, donnait discrètement, mais pas assez, car Sakura la vit, un objet à son petit ami, qui à présent, se délectait en silence. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Sasuke, qui lui continuait de manger calmement, cherchant un soutien face à toutes ses personnes qui la fixaient. Elle hocha les épaules, ferma les yeux et expliqua :

« Eh bien oui, les Uchiwa sont froids, distants, arrogants, imbus d'eux-même, prétentieux, frimeurs, susceptibles, hautains, blasés, durs, impassibles, insensibles, inhospitaliers, inexpressifs, inamicaux, sans amis, fiers, impertinents, impudents, orgueilleux, insolents, présomptueux, mais pourtant, tellement sexy ! »

Cette dernière partie, elle l'avait dite en saignant du nez, les mains liées, des cœurs à la place des yeux. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, car à ce moment même, elle avait tout simplement pensé à la personne à côté d'elle. Celle-ci, face à la réaction de la jeune femme, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine impassible, mais qui n'était là que pour masquer sa gêne. En fait, il était vraiment flatté, mais trop fier pour le montrer ! C'était un Uchiwa après tout !

« Ouais ! Ça c'est dit, fillette ! S'écria Sarah, soudainement réveillée, fixant Fugaku d'un air mauvais.

-Toi, la ferme ! Hurlèrent presque tous les Uchiwa, sauf Mikoto, Sasuke et Itachi. »

Ils se levèrent et lui administrèrent un poing dans la figure, tous en même temps. Une attaque combinée pour défendre leur chef. Celle-ci avait plutôt bien fonctionné, car la sœur de la Mizukage, cette forteresse imprenable, fut envoyée aux cotés du mur, assommée, allongée sur les débris de la cloison. Puis les shinobis commencèrent à se disputer, car ils n'étaient pas tous d'accord avec les adjectifs cités par la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait oublié des défauts, d'autres affirmaient qu'elle en avait rajouté. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé auparavant s'était dissipé, tel une nappe de brouillard, et à présent régnait un brouhaha, complété par Mikoto Uchiwa, avec son fou rire bruyant. Puis un reniflement interrompit le tumulte. S'en suivit un bruit de canette de soda, et des pleurs. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Itachi.

Galère... Il pleuvait, et Shikamaru Nara se trouvait juste en plein milieu du déluge. Sa mère, sa terreur, son pire cauchemar, l'avait obligé à aller acheter du pain, et le voici, à pester contre les intempéries. Des fois, il se demandait si sa maternelle avait conscience des risques qu'elle lui faisait prendre. Lui qui aurait voulu, en route, contempler le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs. À la place, tout était sombre ! Galère...

Sarah émergea lentement. Sa vue était brouillée, et elle avait mal au crâne. Elle constata qu'elle était allongée, mais de manière instable. Elle remarqua alors que des débris lui servaient d'oreiller. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, et porta sa main à sa joue. Elle l'effleura avec tout la douceur dont elle était capable, chose étonnante pour une femme de son caractère, et grimaça de douleur. Au toucher, elle put déduire qu'elle avait un bleu. Elle se redressa, et leva la tête par la même occasion. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de replonger dans l'inconscience. Elle hoqueta. Tous les Uchiwa, même le vieillard sénile, étaient tous assis en tailleur à côté de son petit ami. « Le Sauveur », alias ordinateur portable, était posé en évidence sur la table, à côté de son assiette. **VIDE !** On l'avait privée du délicieux plat qu'elle contenait, pendant qu'elle était momentanément « absente ». Mais le pire pour elle, c'était que ce clan d'imbus d'eux-même pleuraient devant les Feux de l'Amour! Oui, ils pleuraient tous, sauf le petit frère d'Itachi, bien entendu ! Lui, il s'était simplement contenté de prendre la main de la fillette aux cheveux roses et de s'en aller. Tout, absolument tout, devenait noir. Et Sarah sombra à nouveau. On appelait cela plus communément « tomber dans les vapes ».

_à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Contrôle parental :

Chapitre dix : Le retour de Habanero !

Il était une fois une princesse aux yeux nacrés, qui possédait des cheveux d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit, et la peau aussi blanche que la neige, et aussi douce que la soie. Elle était la beauté et la grâce incarnée, et disposait de toute la tendresse et la délicatesse du monde. De nature très timide, sereine, aimable et polie, elle mettait néanmoins du cœur à l'ouvrage, de la persévérance, et n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour ses amis, pour ses rêves, et pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste.

Comme toutes les princesses, Hinata avait un prince, n'oublions pas de le préciser, presque charmant. Comme tous les princes presque charmants, il était beau, fort, gentil, attentionné, mais son plus gros défaut restait sa bêtise royale. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit folle amoureuse de lui, Hinata n'était pas aveugle, loin de là, et savait pertinemment que Naruto Uzumaki était le pire idiot sur Terre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La Nuit avait déroulé son voile sombre sur toute l'immensité céleste. Les étoiles, de leur lumière argentée, éclairaient le monde en compagnie de la douce Lune. Les taches scintillantes se reflétaient dans l'eau du lac, et le faisaient briller de milles feux. Le vent se réveilla, les feuilles s'envolèrent dans une doux froufrou, et la bise légère caressèrent la peau blanche et délicate de la princesse Hyûga.

Le blond aux yeux bleus lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, en pleine nuit, l'arrachant de sa prison dorée. L'homme qui gouvernait son cœur arriva. Ses cheveux d'or se mouvaient au rythme du vent, ses yeux océan la fixant avec pétillement. Hinata se força à ne pas rougir, mais l'intensité de son regard était telle que toute tentative était vaine.

Naruto la détailla longuement, et Hinata baissa les yeux, gênées. Il insista grandement sur ses hanches et sa poitrine, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. À ce moment-là, elle se maudissait et se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir mis une tenue moulante. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il contemplait la faisait s'envoler haut dans le ciel, comme si elle montait au Paradis.

Son prince presque charmant était blond, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille et en épis. Ses yeux océan valaient plus, à ses yeux à elle, que les bijoux des abysses profondes. Trois cicatrices surplombaient chaque joue, telles des moustaches de chat, et qui lui donnait un air enfantin tout mignon, qui la faisait se fondre sur place.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'arrêta tout près. La jeune femme rougit et commença à trembler. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et la colla à lui. Puis il serra un peu plus, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Hinata frémit de plaisir, son petit cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait chaud, son corps bouillait. Elle se sentait agitée, et pourtant était si sereine, comme si elle s'envolait vers le Paradis. Alors, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se répandre dans son cou, sa peau douce l'effleurer... Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle. Dans son regard brillaient des étoiles. Leur lueur argentée se planta dans ses prunelles nacrées, elle retint son souffle, soudainement assaillie par une décharge électrique, qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Se pourrait-il que... ?

Il posa une main sur sa joue, qui prit alors une teinte rosée. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, lentement mais sûrement, mais profitait pleinement de ce moment. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres de l'union parfaite, leur respiration se voulait saccadée. Les poumons en feu, ils se frôlèrent. Puis, plus rien, Naruto avait disparu... Hinata écarquilla les yeux, et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens. Où était-il passé ? L'avait-il fuie ? Le baiser n'avait pas eu lieu... ne voulait-il pas d'elle en fin de compte. Son cœur se serra, mais elle ne put néanmoins réprimer des larmes. Elle porta une main à son visage et courut.

Derrière un rocher, retenu par un bras invisible, le prince Naruto regardait avec peine la princesse Hinata s'en aller en pleurant. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son assaillant avait une poigne de faire. Puis il l'aperçut. Le roi Minato, un air terrifié collé au visage. Celui-ci claquait des dents, ses doigts tremblaient. Il parvint cependant à dire :

« Tu... Ta... Ta mère... C'est... Dépêche-toi de rentrer... »

Naruto sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il regarda son père, inquiet, pendu à ses lèvres, en attente d'explications. Commençant à s'impatienter, il prit son père par les épaules, et le secoua :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

-Un gros problème... Ta mère... Tu es en retard pour le dîner ! »

Le blond pâlit. Mais son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir pleinement, il lui prit la main, et courut dans les rues de Konoha, sa peur grandissant de plus en plus sur son visage. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le visages troublés de Minato et Naruto. Ils savaient tous deux une chose vitale, ne jamais mettre en rogne Kushina Uzumaki, sous risque de se retrouver envoyé au Paradis sans préavis ! Tant le Quatrième Hokage allait vite, Naruto s'envolait derrière lui tel un chiffon secoué par une tornade. Il fallait calmer le volcan qu'était la femme de l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, le roi du village... Son fils le prince était peut-être la clé d'une catastrophe planétaire.

Arrivés devant le château, ils se stoppèrent. Ils avaient peut-être atteint le point de non-retour. Des bruits d'objets se cassant leur parvinrent. Une vitre se brisait, puis une chaise passait par la fenêtre pour finalement finir son vol planer dehors. Une table la rejoint alors... Tout l'immeuble tremblait, et des hurlements se faisaient entendre. Naruto s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, tremblant, le regard fuyant, son père étant resté en arrière.

Il pénétra enfin son appartement, méconnaissable, puis toujours aux aguets, essaya de se rapprocher le plus de Kushina. Dans cette situation d'angoisse extrême, un plan, lui était apparu, comme une lumière, pour éviter la Destruction totale, et il paraissait plus confiant et sûr de lui. Sa mère, elle continuait de taper dans les murs avec une force incroyable, faisant se fissurer les murs, et balançait les premiers objets qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, en hurlant telle une furie. On aurait cru être face à une éruption volcanique explosive, crachant des débris rocheux, ponctuée par un petit séisme ou deux, histoire d'y mettre l'ambiance. À cette vision, Naruto en eut des sueurs froides. Il déglutit, serra le poing, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains continua son avancée. Mais le destin était contre lui ce soir, depuis le baiser raté. Le parquet craqua, ce qui suffit à la tornade rousse pour le prévenir de sa présence. Elle se retourna, faisant virevolter ses cheveux de trois kilomètres de long au passage, puis se saisit du canapé, arrachant la dernière cachette possible à Jiraya le bouffon, recroquevillé sur lui-même jusque là, tentant vainement de disparaître du champ de vision de la femme de Minato, et, sans effort, lui lança le canapé dans un hurlement, une lueur colérique dans les yeux. Naruto poussa un cri, lorsqu'il vit l'objet de cuir noir se rapprocher de son visage. Faisant un effort de contorsionniste, il l'évita, sur le côté, en courbant sa colonne vertébrale vers la gauche. Puis un craquement se fit sentir, un coup de poignard, rapide, dans les vertèbres, et, les larmes aux yeux, il retint des hurlements de douleur. Il s'était fait craquer le dos... Mais il trouva tout de même la force d'éviter les autres objets apportés à son attention, sautant, se baissant et courbant le dos. Mais sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et contre toute attente, augmenta la vitesse de frappe.

« TU ES EN RETARD POUR LE DÎNER ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais... Tenta Naruto, mais il fut coupé par le grille-pain reçu en pleine tronche.

-PAS DE MAIS ! JE ME TUE AU TRAVAIL POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR ! ET TOI, TU TE PERMETS DE VENIR EN RETARD ! J'EN AI ASSEZ FAIRE LA BONNICHE, ALORS TU POURRAIS AU MOINS RESPECTER MON TRAVAIL ! BAKA ! Aboya-t-elle.

-Maman, ma petite maman adorée, je me sentais mal alors, je suis allé à l'hôpital ! Mentit-il. Je ne voulais en aucun cas arriver en retard !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, calmée, émue par l'expression employée »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort au point de l'étouffer, pleurant sa joie. Minato daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez, et, lui et Jiraya soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle s'engouffra alors dans la cuisine, pour lui donner son repas, ou plutôt, lui préparer à nouveau, car il lui semblait soudainement sur le coup qu'elle l'avait balancé dehors, ce qui confirma ses doutes lorsqu'elle y jeta un coup d'oeil. Minato tapota l'épaule de son fils. Celui-ci se retourna, et la fixa le regard noir. Avec tout ça, il avait peut-être blessé Hinata. Son père gêné, lui dit :

« Et pour ta meuf... Je suis désolé !

-Grmbl... fit-il sans articuler. »

En ayant entendu le mot « meuf », Kushina reporta son attention sur la salle d'à côté. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment la relation de son fils avec la belle Hinata avançait. Elle pensait de cette dernière que c'était une jeune femme formidable, magnifique avec ça, forte, et intelligente. De plus elle aimait vraiment son fils, de l'amour le plus sincère qui soit, la mère de Naruto, elle avait même failli donner sa vie pour lui, et la rousse songeait que c'était la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à son fils. Celle d'épouser la jeune Hyûga, et ce, même s'il fallait botter le cul à Hiashi !

« Mais j'ai fait pleurer Hinata »

Une chose était sûre, ça allait mal se passer pour Naruto, foi de Kushina. Il avait osé faire pleurer la douce Hinata, il allait le regretter !

Naruto se retourna, sentant une présence néfaste et oppressante venant de derrière. Il vit sa mère, le visage dur, se craquant les doigts, et s'échauffant les épaules et les bras. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère terrible. Et c'était reparti... Dans un instinct de survie, Naruto avait fui l'appartement, courant dans les rues de Konoha, sa mère à ses trousses. Ses cheveux rouges s'élevaient, une caractéristique propre à sa rage, faisant penser à un Kyûbi en rogne. Un nuage de sable se dispersait derrière chaque pas, tandis que le prince presque charmant arpentait les ruelles du royaume, ayant oublié son armure et son épée. Un Chûnin ivre, ayant laissé derrière lui son cheval blanc, passant par là, écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis hurla :

« C'est le retour de Habanero ! »

Alors, dites-moi, dans tout ça, si Naruto était le prince presque charmant, Hinata la belle princesse, Minato le roi, et Jiraya le bouffon, qui était alors Kushina ? Moi, pour ma part, elle serait le dragon crachant des flammes dès qu'on osait toucher à sa petite princesse... Ce n'était pas le cas présent ?

_À suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Contrôle parental :**_

_**Chapitre onze : Kushina et le livreur de pizzas**_

_« Vous êtes fatiguée ? »_

Oui, exténuée, à bout de force. Elle hocha la tête.

_« Vous avez la quarantaine ? »_

Si elle comptait bien, oui. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'elle était enceinte de son fils, donc, si on ajoutait seize ans, on obtenait quarante et un ans.

_« Vous êtes mère de famille, femme au ménage ? »_

Elle acquiesça. Assise sur le canapé, les jambes pliées, les cuisses collées à sa poitrine, les bras autour, avec dans les mains un coussin qu'elle serrait vivement, la femme regardait la télé. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, une seule partie éclairée par les reflets bleutés du poste de télévision. La dame portait un grand intérêt pour la pub qui passait, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait, et attendait le verdict qui allait bientôt tomber.

_« Alors, vous vous faites vieille ! Essayez la solution Antirides ShinobiPlus, de l'Oréal. Parce que les kunoichis le valent bien ! »_

L'appareil fut réduit au silence, par un coussin, violemment lancé contre l'écran. Celui-ce se brisa. Mais la femme, semblant encore entendre une petit gazouillement du côté de la télévision, elle lui asséna un coup de poing, l'achevant pour de bon. Sur la liste des courses s'ajouterait donc l'achat d'une nouvelle télé.

ça va bientôt commencer ! »

Plusieurs femmes étaient rassemblées, assises soit sur le parquet, des coussins moelleux soutenant leurs séants, ou soit enfoncée dans le canapé de cuir noir, les jambes pliées. Quelques boîtes de pop-corn, paquets de chips, et canettes de soda traînaient par là, à portée de main. Kushina s'avança, et appuya délicatement sur le bouton du téléviseur Toshiba écran plat tout neuf. Une image s'afficha alors, et la rousse s'empara de la télécommande, et zappa sur M6feuilles.

Habanero avait invité des kunoichis, à savoir Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Sakura, Sarah, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, et Temari qui était de passage à Konoha, pour une soirée entre filles. La mère de famille aux cheveux rouges avait expulsé tous les hommes de l'appartement de son fils, afin d'accueillir les jeunes femmes. Mais Naruto savait pertinemment que cette petite fête était là uniquement pour que sa mère se prouve qu'elle était encore jeune.

En attendant que la pub s'achève, deux blondes, une noiraude, une rose discutaient garçons, la Godaime, son assistante, l'épouse de Fugaku, et celle de Minato parlaient de mode, et la sœur de la Mizukage grommelait dans son coin de canapé.

La nuit était tombée. Seuls les astres et les lampadaires des alentours éclairaient de leur faible lumière l'immeuble. Celui-ci, imposant comme il était, ne passait pas inaperçu. De couleur beige sur la base, un toit de tuiles brunes encombré d'épais câbles électriques servait de support à un appartement. Les murs extérieurs étaient de la même couleur que la base du bâtiment, seul le balcon différenciait cet étage de celui d'en-dessous.

Un ninja aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux sombres détaillait de ses prunelles glaciales la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, s'étant lui posé sur la barre de la cage d'escaliers. Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure noisette et aux prunelles nacrés avait les bras croisés, et semblait réfléchir. Neji Hyûga avait l'air contrarié. Un ninja à la tignasse d'or désordonnée et aux pupilles océan boudait, le Quatrième Hokage à ses côtés méditait, le vent faisant se mouver ses tifs blondes. Le Sauveur allumé, son frère contemplait, indifférent à ce qui se passait, une de ses séries à l'eau de rose qu'il ne manquait jamais. Un vieillard à la tignasse blanche soupirait bruyamment, un Inuzuka ennuyé faisait la causette avec son énorme chien gris, Fugaku Uchiwa fixait un Shikamaru endormi, les bras sous la tête, avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Enfin, le ninja copieur lisait tranquillement son livre habituel. Ils avaient été tous expédiés sans préavis par une tornade rousse, alors qu'ils entamaient une partie de poker dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Pathétique.

Assise en boule par terre, adossée au canapé, Ino Yamanaka était très intéressée par la conversation lancée, animant la discussion de ses cris hystériques, ses remarques judicieuses, et ses sarcasmes. Le sujet ? Les garçons ! Un de ses préférés, avec la mode et les fleurs. Toujours avide de ragots à colporter, son nez frétillait, ses yeux étincelaient, et ses oreilles étaient à l'affût de la moindre petite information cruciale, et son esprit tremblait et brûlait d'excitation. Son cerveau pétaradait et lançait des étincelles, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, analysant chaque parole de ses camarades, et scrutant de ses prunelles bleu azur chaque petit détail insignifiant sur le visage de ses amies, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque changement d'expression. Elle les interprétait, et pondait une remarque à différents desseins. Comme rassurer quelqu'un, ou rendre jalouse la personne, ou tout simplement lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Et toi, Hinata ? Dit-elle de sa voix douce, la faisant sursauter. Où en es-tu avec Naruto ? »

Sursaut. Abaissement des yeux. Joues colorés. Doigts triturés inlassablement. Regard fuyant. Lèvres tremblantes. Les signes ne trompaient pas. Ino avait tout de suite décelé sur le visage d'Hinata une énorme gène, accentuée par sa timidité. Mais ce n'était pas tout. À sa réaction, elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose entre l'héritière des Hyûga, et cet imbécile blond !

Rien n'échappait aux yeux de faucon d'Ino, et sa cible du jour serait cette pauvre biche transie de peur. Cependant, malgré sa forte détermination de lui faire cracher le morceau. Un autre détail attira l'attention de la kunoichi blonde. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, elle crut apercevoir la tête de Kiba. Elle revoyait nettement les deux traces rouges sur ses joues à la peau mate. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Sa lueur d'espoir s'était éteinte. Son bonheur s'était envolé. Malheureux, il ne pouvait plus regarder ses séries préférées. Le Sauveur était mort, la batterie était tombée en panne. Déprimé, Itachi Uchiwa avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Épier les filles et écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Pour l'instant, rien de nouveau. L'émission Scènes de Ninjas n'avait pas encore commencé. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, en attendant que la pub veuille bien se terminer. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à que l'Uchiwa ait la peur de sa vie. Cette blonde avait eu la bonne idée de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, pendant qu'elle exerçait son talent d'intimidation sur la jeune Hyûga. L'ex-déserteur suivit son champ de vision, et Sharingan activé, ses prunelles légendaires se posèrent sur ce grand ami des chiens. Heureusement pour Itachi, et pour ce dresseur, celui-ci avait eu le réflexe de baisser la tête. À dire vrai, tous les hommes étaient rassemblés autour de lui, et avaient la même occupation : épier les filles.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Itachi, excédé.

-J'ai terminé le Paradis du Batifolage. Répondit Kakashi.

-Je veux un strip-tease ! Ordonna Jiraya, le nez ensanglanté.

-Je surveille ma femme ! Rendit Fugaku de sa voix ferme.

-Hmpf, cracha Sasuke, en guise de réponse.

-Ah galère... Moi on m'a juste embarqué... Railla Shikamaru.

-Moi, je veux savoir si on dit de moi que je ferais un bon Hokage ! S'écria Naruto, le visage illuminé.

-Et moi, je veux savoir si on dit de moi que je suis un bon Hokage ! Dit Minato de sa voix douce.

-Moi, c'est Hiashi Hyûga qui m'a demandé de surveiller Hinata ! C'est une mission d'espionnage !

-Moi je m'ennuie ferme ! Répondit Kiba.

-Wouf ! Confirma Akamaru.

-Et toi, Itachi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Les feux de l'Amour sont terminés ? Plaisanta Naruto. »

Son cœur se déchira. Tremblant, il serra le poing et essuya une larme naissante du revers de sa main, avant d'annoncer :

« Le Sauveur est mort. Plus de batterie. »

Tenten frémit d'impatience. L'émission allait commencer, elle entendait déjà la musique du générique. Qu'allait-elle donc lui réserver pour ce soir ? En tous cas, ça promettait de belles rigolades. Elle s'excita lorsqu'elle vit apparaître à l'écran tout neuf, un clap, criblé de kunais et de shurikens. Scènes de Ninjas avait débuté. Elle prit une bonne rasade d'Oranginja. Un ninja qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien apparu, ou du moins, c'était un acteur qui jouait son rôle. Affublé d'une horrible perruque noire, le malheureux homme incarnait Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa petite amie aux cheveux roses, qui elle était bien présente. Elle manqua de s'étouffer de rire, tandis que son amie se retenait d'exploser le téléviseur. Le visage rouge, ses macarons partant sur le côté, Tenten entendit néanmoins les paroles, qui faillirent l'achever :

« Je m'appelle Saskey'quette Uchiwa, et je suis le pire connard de la Terre. Chaque matin, je me noie dans mon pot de gel fixation béton, et je reste coincé dedans ! »

Puis Sasuke à l'intérieur de son pot de gel et un acteur blond arriva. Trois cicatrices surplombaient ses joues. Il s'écria, un bol de ramens à la main :

« Je serai le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps ! Et je sauverai mon ami ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'Uchiwa réapparut, son corps trempé d'une substance visqueuse. Sa fierté brisée, il appela un énorme squelette violet, le Susanô, qui ici n'était qu'un vulgaire petit dessin d'une créature qui prenait sa douche.

Morte de rire, Tenten se tenait le ventre, complètement allongée sur le canapé. Elle essuya une larme, et se remit en position normale, c'est-à-dire assise. Elle concentra son attention sur la nouvelle scène. Cette fois-ci, un autre comédien avait revêtu un manteau noir surmonté de nuages rouges, et possédait de longs cheveux noirs. Assis sur un rocher, il avait sur les genoux un ordinateur portable blanc, d'où s'échappait une musique romantique. Itachi Uchiwa regardait encore les Feux de l'Amour. Soudain, contre toute attente, la musique cessa, d'un coup. Et le ninja se mit à pleurer :

« Le Sauveur est mort »

C'est alors que Deidara, tel un héros, arriva, brancha le chargeur à une prise, puis à l'ordinateur. Il appuya sur le bouton ON et à l'écran, on vit le système redémarrer. Itachi, fou de joie, sautait en hurlant :

« Hallelujah ! Le Sauveur est vivant ! Jésus est ressuscité !».

Tenten pouffa. À croire que ce petit bijou de technologie était la religion de cet ex-nukenin ! Ses côtes lui faisaient mal tant elle rigolait. Il fallait le dire, cette émission était tordante.

Dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement de Naruto, cinq shinobis avançaient silencieusement. Arrivés à la porte du salon, leur destination, ils écoutèrent attentivement les paroles de toutes les jolies jeunes filles, qui assises devant la télé, regardaient un épisode de « Scènes de Ninjas ». Un jeune Inuzuka utilisa son flair légendaire pour savoir si les filles arrivaient ou non. Son équipe, composée de Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya, Maître Hokage le Quatrième, Akamaru et lui. En parlant du beau gosse ténébreux, celui-ci, retenu par deux blonds affolés, se retenait de détruire un certain téléviseur à cause des propos tenu contre lui. En regardant bien son chien, Kiba pouvait aisément comprendre que l'animal se demandait, lui aussi, comment Sasuke Uchiwa arrivait à faire tenir ses mèches...

Sakura se sentit respirer, lorsque l'émission s'acheva enfin. En effet, tout le long du programme, la jeune fille avait mis de côté sa frustration et sa rage, de peur d'exploser la télévision. En particulier lorsque cette boîte rectangulaire avait proféré, volume sonore au max, qu'elle ne servait à son Sasuke chéri qu'en temps qu'infirmière aux cheveux roses.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'était sentie plus mal à l'aise encore quand elle tourna la tête vers la mère de son petit-ami, qui la fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement son fils. Sakura détestait voir sa future belle-mère qu'elle affectionnait tant dans cet état. Dire que la femme de Fugaku était si douce, si innocente, si tendre... Pas plus tard que la veille, la ressuscitée avait insisté pour l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée...

Kushina s'affola. Les plats qu'elle avait préparés pour sa soirée avaient littéralement disparu du réfrigérateur ! Machinalement, et comme pour se rassurer, elle ouvrit et referma la porte du frigo, propageant une vague de froid. Mais la nourriture ne se trouvait plus à cet endroit.

Envahie par le stress, Habanero dévalisa les placards, en quête de quelque chose à donner aux estomacs affamés de ses hôtes.

Et dire qu'elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore organiser des soirées entre filles ! Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait jamais à utiliser le _Antirides ShinobiPlus _de l'Oréal pour paraître aussi fraîche et jeune qu'avant ! Elle désirait prouver que même en étant kunoichi au foyer, s'occupant à longueur de journée du repas, du ménage et du repassage, elle pouvait encore respirer la jeunesse. Elle avait la peur secrète que son merveilleux mari ne la délaisse à cause de quelques rides !

La femme aux longs cheveux rouges ne trouva qu'un boîte de nouilles instantanées. Elle n'allait tout de même pas donner ceci aux jeunes filles ! Elle devait laisser ces uniques nouilles pour Naruto ! Le pauvre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser crever de faim !

Une idée fit « tilt » dans son cerveau en surchauffe. Il fallait dire que Kushina et la réflexion, ça faisait deux ! Malgré le fait qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de pratiques, elle le fit quand même. C'était le seul plan qu'elle avait en main. Même si la mère de famille avait passé tant de temps à élaborer les plats, même si elle détestait faire appel aux autres, même si elle ne leur faisait pas confiance...

« Allô ? Dominos Pizza ? Bonsoir, j'aimerais passer commande. »

Discrétion, concentration... Vigilance constante ! Le jeune homme se faufila dans la cuisine, passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Une femme aux longs cheveux rouges venait de partir, laissant ainsi la pièce vide. Neji se colla au frigo. Il tenta de ne pas pousser un cri peu viril du fait que sa peau douce et brillante avait heurté le métal froid et dur de l'engin. De sa main, avec un geste expert, l'Hyuga aux longs cheveux bruns ajusta sa chevelure, et celle-ci virevolta autour de lui, formant une auréole. Ses compagnons de mission le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Le jeune homme pensa qu'ils étaient simplement jaloux des soins qu'il prodiguait à son corps parfait.

Discrétion, concentration... Vigilance constante ! Neji ravala sa salive. À partir de là, il fallait se montrer plus prudent que jamais, et digne de la mission et la confiance accordée par Hiashi. Il lui fallait surveiller Hinata-sama, et faire un rapport détaillé à son père toutes les heures. C'était là la mission d'un shinobi tel que lui, d'un agent espion tel que lui !

Agacés, Fugaku, Itachi, Kakashi et Shikamaru demandèrent d'une même voix :

« A quoi tu joues, Neji ? »

Courroucé d'entendre cela, car la réponse lui apparaissait comme évidente. Il répliqua en chuchotant :

« My name is Hyûga, Neji Hyûga ! Agent 009 ! »

Tsunade se redressa vivement. Quelque peu embrumée par l'alcool, elle vida la bouteille à sa main, puis la posa à terre. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux. Puis d'un geste, elle empoigna tous les cols des femmes ici présentes, et les fit s'assoir toutes en rond. Elle disposa la bouteille au milieu, et d'une voix fière annonça :

« On va jouer à action-vérité ! »

A ces mots, la majorité des kunoichis assises frémirent de peur. Sans doute pensaient-elle qu'il fallait craindre quelque chose si c'était la Godaime qui prenait les rennes du jeu. Seules Kushina et Mikoto gardèrent la tête haute, désirant affronter le danger de face.

« Ce sera la bouteille qui désignera la première ! »

La blonde leva un doigt, la bouteille tourna, puis rendit son verdict. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Tsunade. Sa première victime sera Hinata. Rien que de la voir à moitié dans les pommes, un air angoissé collé aux fesses la plongeait dans un état d'excitation extrême.

« Et ce sera moi qui dira si ce sera action ou vérité ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. »

Cette phrase acheva l'héritière de l'un des clans les plus forts du village. Elle continua, se réjouissant des réactions de la princesse.

« Pour toi, Hinata... Tu nous feras... »

La jeune fille redoutait le pire. Tsunade se délectait d'avance de la réaction de la pauvre victime. Elle avait un plan en tête... L'attente était longue pour la kunoichi, qui n'avait qu'une hâte, en finir !

« Un strip-tease... prononça enfin la Godaime. »

Naruto manqua de s'écrouler. Le jeune blond avait-il bien entendu ? Hinata devait vraiment le faire ? Allait-il assister à cela ? Allait-il résister à ses pulsions masculines ?

Du coin de l'œil, il constata que son maître aux cheveux blancs, un sourire pervers sur le visage, commença à saigner du nez. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et le jeune homme aux yeux bleus assomma le ninja-écrivain.

Il vit également que Sasuke, son père, et tous les autres garçons avaient décemment tourné la tête. Le héros du village ricana d'une manière étrange. Parfait, il pourra profiter seul de cette merveilleuse vue...

Tout le monde avait passé une soirée très agréable, ponctuée de défis tordants, de révélations et de rires. À présent, le soleil passa et répandit ses rayons dorés sur le salon des Uzumaki. Il ne restait pratiquement personne. Seule Tsunade, Mikoto, et Kushina dormaient encore paisiblement.

L'épouse de Fugaku se sentait légère, en effet, la veille, elle avait eu la certitude que Sakura aimait vraiment Sasuke. Elle avait même une date de mariage en tête.

La Godaime se sentait heureuse. Elle avait appris plein de choses très compromettantes sur les kunoichis de son village. C'était bon à savoir. D'autant plus qu'elle possédait des preuves à l'appui, des enregistrements, des photos !

Kushina se sentait affamée. Le livreur n'était toujours pas venu...

Ding dong !

La sonnette avait retenti. Lentement, d'humeur massacrante, une blonde et une rousse se levèrent. Traînant des pieds, elles allèrent ouvrir.

Un jeune homme se trouvait à la porte, un sourire joyeux collé au visage. Dans ses mains, il tenait des cartons fumants. Il dit :

« Voici vos pizzas ! Ça fera 300 ryos ! »

A ces mots, les deux femmes brandirent leurs poings...

« Livreur de pizzas no jutsu ! »

La porte se referma sur des estomacs qui gargoullaient, tandis que l'homme s'envolait vers d'autres cieux. Les pizzas quant à elles attendaient sagement d'être découpées et mangées dans la cuisine...

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou ! Comment ça va ? J'sais que ça fait très longtemmps que je n'ai rien publié ici... Et je m'en veux... Du coup, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à Lee-ann pour sa rewiev !**_

_**Chapitre douze : Le mini-Minato**_

«Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ? »

Sasuke, qui d'habitude restait impassible en toute circonstance, ne put s'empêcher de recracher le contenu de son verre qu'il venait d'avaler. Malgré ces manières d'Uchiwa, il avait été outré par la question innocente de sa mère. Enfin, pas tant que ça... Tout d'abord le ton de la voix. Troublant. Les mots employés, déconcertant. Mais surtout, la question en elle-même, incongrue. D'autant plus que Fugaku irait se pendre s'il apprenait ce genre de choses sur Sakura et lui. Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de se mêler de sa vie de couple ainsi ? D'accord, qu'elle fantasme sur ses « futurs petits-enfants », ou qu'elle rêve de son mariage avec Sakura ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il n'écoutait même pas Mikoto dans ces cas-là. Mais là, elle avait dépassé les limites !

Comment réagir ? Que disait _le manuel du parfait Uchiwa arrogant_ à ce sujet ? Fermer son visage comme d'habitude. Fait. Ensuite ? Ne pas répondre. Logique. Sa mère risquerait de se faire des films. Mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il n'était plus puceau quand même ! Après. Règle numéro trois, se lever. Règle numéro quatre arranger sa mèche avec supériorité « à la manière Justin Bieber ». Règle numéro cinq, chasser ce minable chanteur de son esprit, et ne pas devenir une tapette comme lui. Numéro six : rester un beau gosse ténébreux et surpuissant en toutes circonstances. Numéro sept : Sortir.

Il ouvrit la porte, gardant sa fierté, et bombant le torse, comme un véritable Uchiwa imbu de lui-même. Mais juste avant de pouvoir s'en aller, sa mère le retint avec cette ultime phrase :

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

La voix joviale de Mikoto avait claqué, et aucune innocence n'existait pas dans cette phrase lourde de sens. Que disait le manuel du parfait Uchiwa arrogant à ce sujet ? Il avait beau fouiller dans le livre, il ne trouvait rien du tout. Rien, rien, rien. Que faire ? La règle d'or d'un Uchiwa : rester un glaçon dans toutes les situations. Rester un glaçon. Le glaçon avait fondu...Il allait tuer sa mère.

Déterminé, Fugaku ne reculerait devant rien. Il se devait de rétablir l'honneur de son clan, il donnerait sa vie pour l'accomplissement de cette mission. Rien ne le ferait reculer, ni les pleurs de sa femme, ni la rage et la colère de Sarah. Sûr de lui, Fugaku accomplirait son rêve, même s'il n'en dormirait plus. La réputation des Uchiwa passait avant tout.

Il se saisit d'une série de kunais et de shurikens tout aussi tranchants les uns que les autres. Il la passa à sa ceinture, réajusta son kimono, et afficha une allure digne. Cette mission serait un acte héroïque et décisif pour le village. Le père d'Itachi et Sasuke grogna en pensant aux bons vieux souvenirs, les guerres, les conquêtes, la gloire passée... Non, il mettrait ses pensées et ses sentiments de côté, en bon ninja. La réputation des Uchiwa passait avant tout.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, puis une multitude d'autres. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout cela, cette mascarade, cette situation incongrue.

Oui, aujourd'hui, parole d'Uchiwa, il rétablirait l'honneur de son clan ! Le clan pourra à nouveau être le meilleur du Top 10 des plus grandes dynasties shinobi de l'histoire ! Parole de Fugaku, il exterminera sa famille de ninjas fans des _Feux de l'Amour_... En commençant par son fils aîné !

_A la radio il y a des ramens _

_A la radio il y a des ramens_

_Et les ramens sont bonnes,_

_Les ramens sont bonnes,_

_Les ramens sont bonnes..._

Un blond se saisit de son téléphone juste au dernier moment, mais trop tard. Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner. Naruto regarda avec avidité dans son journal d'appel qui avait tenté de l'appeler. Hinata, peut-être... Non, pas elle.

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et de crainte... non, pas elle... Il allait juste souffrir. La voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva, tel le bourreau abattant sa hache sur son cou.

« Mec, t'es un homme mort... Avait dit Sasuke, plein de compassion cette fois-là. »

Le jeune blond n'avait même pas entendu. Il avait juste couru à toutes jambes vers chez lui. Le jeune Uchiwa qui avait lu par dessus son épaule se souvenait encore clairement du fond d'écran du téléphone, et de la crainte de son équipier.

**Appels manqués :**

_Maman, aujourd'hui à 16h30_

Naruto jubilait. Le jeune homme venait de conclure un accord avec la vielle Tsunade. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de rapporter une bouteille de sa dernière mission au Pays du Saké. L'alcool de cette contrée était de loin le meilleur du monde Shinobi, mais aussi le meilleur moyen de faire céder la Godaime. Et lui venait de recevoir une adresse des plus intéressantes. Il bava rien qu'en y pensant. Cette texture, cette couleur... Il avait tant envie de revoir tout cela.

Le ninja se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, vérifia qu'il se trouvait seul, et appuya sur la touche « allumer » de son ordinateur. Aussitôt, celui-ci fut baigné d'une lumière bleutée, et tomba sur la page d'accueil. Il vérifia à nouveau s'il n'y avait personne, puis tirant la langue, tapa lettre à lettre le mot de passe. Un R, puis un A, ensuite un M, un E et enfin un N. Il tapa sur « entrée », et un mot s'afficha « bienvenue ».

Puis dans un petit bruit, la page d'accueil s'afficha. Il cliqua sur l'icône « Firefox », son moteur de recherche préféré, puis tapa dans la barre de recherche le lien que lui avait refilé la vielle Tsunade. En effet, la Godaime gardait là tous les pires secrets de ses ninjas, qu'il s'agisse d'enregistrements, de vidéos, d'images compromettantes ou des messages !

Lentement, s'appliquant bien, et tirant la langue il nota :

« »

Et tapa sur la touche « entrée ». La page chargea rapidement, puis il tomba directement sur un site au fond noir, avec des allures de cahier de la Mort. En image d'accueil ? Tsunade qui affichait un sourire sadique. Et au-dessous ? Des milliers de vidéos, les pires secrets de chaque Shinobi. Naruto sourit en pensant à tous les secrets dont il pourrait avoir connaissance, et le chantage qui s'en suivrait. Cette perspective l'enchantait, et il songeait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir. Des ramens gratuites, par exemple...

Une rubrique attira son attention, plus que les autres. Les « vidéos X ». Il rougit, puis ricana longuement. Si ça se trouvait... Oui, c'était fort possible. Ses doigts, avides de toucher la souris, et de découvrir ce que cette rubrique contenait, empoigna la petite chose, et cliqua rapidement sur le lien. On pouvait entrevoir une gouttelette de sang qui perlait du coin de son nez. Dans les yeux océans de Naruto brûlait une lueur d'impatience.

Quand enfin la page chargea, il s'excita rien qu'à la vue de tant de vidéo. Il avait vu juste. La vielle Tsunade avait bel et bien enregistré le strip-tease de Hinata. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il empoigna la souris, puis cliqua sur « play ».

La suite des événements le contraria fortement. La vidéo chargea, mais ne commença pas. Il réitéra l'action, une fois encore. Mais toujours rien. Il fronça un sourcil. La Godaime l'avait-elle arnaqué ?

Il réessaya encore, la colère pointait le bout de son nez, lorsqu'il entendit une explosion venant de l'ordinateur. Incrédule, il regarda l'écran, puis une musique entraînante se fit entendre. Pendant un moment, Naruto se laissa bercer, bougeant la tête, et les pieds. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Le PC était-il devenu fou ?

Une petite image apparut au coin de l'écran. Une image animée. Son père miniature, représenté en chibi dansait au même rythme que la musique. Quand enfin le son cessa, il fit un clin d'oeil à Naruto et sa voix retentit dans toute la pièce :

« Tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour regarder ceci ! »

Il avait oublié que son père était un des administrateurs du site.

À suivre...

_**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Des reviews ? Des impressions ? Des avis ?**_


End file.
